


if hearts were unbreakable

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll never know what's lurking in the shadows until you walk into it and take a good look around you. Sehun learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if hearts were unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for septemberglow for the girlexochange exchange.
> 
> All quotes are in Latin. Title courtesy of Clay Aiken's song ;) (come on, tell me you noticed that!)

 

_“Ama me fideliter,  
Fidem meam toto,  
Decorde totaliter,  
Et ex mente tota,  
Sum presentialiter,  
Absens in remota.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
"You look splendid, Your Highness."  
  
Sehun's lashes flutter open at the sound, her cheeks pinking a little in embarrassment when she realises she had dozed off earlier. Sehun's not usually like this, always paying full attention whenever her maids dressed her and dolled her up for the world to see. This day, though – this day is different. She had lost sleep through the night, feeling the butterflies fluttering about in her stomach when she thinks about the day's significance. It's always a beautiful Spring day, the twelfth day of April, but this year, it holds a lot more significance to Sehun than it will ever be. This is the day when she will come of age. This is the day she has been waiting for all her life, ever since she has learned of the existence of love.  
  
This is the day that she will become betrothed to the person who has been a part of her waking hours and her dreams at night, for as long as she can remember.  
  
Sehun nods in thanks at her maid, who blushes from Sehun's rare display of kindness. As a princess, Sehun has been taught to keep up a dignified appearance before her servants and her subjects from the moment she had been able to speak and understand instructions; no matter how much she yearns to be friends with her maids, it is very much frowned upon by her parents. _They will take advantage of your kindness_ , her parents always tell her, as do the Royal Tutor who has been engaged to groom Sehun into the fine young woman that she is now. She isn't very proud of what she has become, a person who seems so cold and so closed up on the outside, but Sehun accepts this as a way of life for someone of her status.  
  
Sehun smiles at her reflection in the mirror, feeling satisfied with her makeup that night. Her eyes are rimmed with a thin line of black, her lids shimmering in pink, and her cheeks have just the slightest hint of rosiness on them to make her look natural. Half of her brown locks have been braided down the center, the rest of it left to tumble down her shoulder and hang on her back like a cascade of flowing water. She still looks very much like herself, thank the Gods, for some of her maids have the habit of making her look ethereal when she doesn't pay attention and doesn't stop them from going overboard.  
  
When another servant of hers comes to fetch her for the party which awaits her that evening, Sehun rises gracefully from her seat and pauses just a little to admire her outfit for the night. It's a dress of periwinkle, with an elegant train that trails after her when she walks, its fabric made of the finest of silk and tulle. The dress hugs her figure nicely, showing off curves that are mature enough for someone her age, and flaunting the sharpness of her collarbones and shoulder blades. Along with the diamond-studded crown that sits on top of her hair, Sehun feels slightly more like the future queen of her kingdom, the pride swelling in her chest making her lift her head just a little higher.  
  
It's in such a dignified manner that Sehun walks out of her room after the servant that's tasked to escort her to the grand ballroom, where the people of her kingdom awaits. The time has come.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
He's the first person she notices when she emerges through the double doors to the grand ballroom.  
  
From where she's standing at the top flight of the stairs, Sehun feels slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people who have attended the birthday celebration thrown by her parents. Given, the crowd is made up of ministers and nobilities and other important people, but Sehun tries not to fidget at the attention. She may be the princess of Goryeo, but she thinks she will never get quite used to being the centre of attention. It's something she knows she has to get over someday, though, and she inhales and exhales to calm her nerves.  
  
Sehun smiles a little – a smile that's only reserved for _him_ – and walks down the stairs with confidence, her silver heels clacking against marble with every step taken, just as he begins to move towards her through the crowd. _His_ existence serves as an anchor for Sehun, a silent reassurance that everything will be fine, and with that she grows more confident by each passing second.  
  
Her parents join her when she arrives at the bottom-most step, their arms linked as they welcome her with warm embraces. Their relationship is one that Sehun envies, for they still remain as loving as ever, even though they have been wedded for a long while. It is the sort of matrimony Sehun wants to be a part of, one that lasts through thick and thin – one that she hopes she will share with the man who's now lingering close enough to share a private smile with her without anyone else noticing.  
  
"Father, Mother." She greets with a curtsy when they break apart, trying to hold back the tears of joy. It will not do for her makeup to be ruined before the night even begins. "I can never thank you enough for this."  
  
There is a stray tear at the corners of her mother's eyes – her mother, who has always held her head high no matter what, the silent pillar of strength who has been by her father's side throughout his rule on Goryeo – and it makes Sehun's heart twitch a little more. "You have grown up well, Sehun. I simply cannot believe you are not that little girl I've once carried in my arms anymore."  
  
Sehun stifles a laugh. "Mother," she says placatingly, even though her inner state of mind is a whirlpool of emotions on its own. "I will always be your daughter. Nothing will change that fact."  
  
Her mother beams and caresses her hair with exquisite gentleness, the way she always would whenever Sehun huddles in her blankets and shivers from her fear of thunderstorms. Sehun's lashes flutter shut as she leans into the touch, knowing that the chances of her ever experiencing this moment will dwindle down to a rarity after this night. Her hand is always so warm. "But after tonight, you will be known as someone's wife before you are known as our daughter." Her mother tells her, and Sehun feels overwhelmed by the mixture of emotions stirring within her. She's heavy-hearted to leave yet excited to start a new life with _him_.  
  
"Come," her otherwise strict father says with the sort of gentleness that is only reserved for her, holding out his hand for her to take. "Everyone awaits you."  
  
Sehun again feels the nervousness seeping into her senses as she takes her first steps towards the throne with her father's hand in hers. It's not an entirely new experience, for her father would escort her to the throne of Goryeo every year on her birthday to be congratulated by their people, but it feels completely different this year. She can feel the keen eyes of a certain General following her every step of the way, his proudness and fondness for her palpable in the air, and she smiles a little to herself.  
  
It's soon.  
  
"People of Goryeo–" Her father sheds the image of a kind father then, and puts on the mask of their land's ruler, one that commands respect and reverence as he projects his voice throughout the hall. "–you have my sincere gratitude for attending my precious daughter's coming-of-age celebration. Today, I have an important announcement to make."  
  
Sehun can feel herself beaming, her cheeks growing a little warmer as she awaits. Her heart is beating rapidly against her chest, eyes never quite leaving the man whose gaze is focused on her, smile equally bright on his lips. In a matter of moments, the whole kingdom will know that she is officially _his_ , the way he had laid claim on her in her private chambers a few nights ago. It's a secret only they both know of, but it doesn't really matter anymore, not when she can soon proudly call herself his wife. She tries not to let her glee show, standing there watching her father with faux curiosity, pretending as though she hasn't an idea what sort of announcement her father is about to make.  
  
"Tonight, I wish to let everyone know that my daughter will be getting married. The ceremony will take place tomorrow, at sunset." He says, to the tune of simultaneous gasps of surprise and murmurs of excitement from their guests. "I shall take this golden opportunity to introduce her husband-to-be, Prince Kim Junmyeon of Anglia."  
  
For one moment, Sehun thinks she might have misheard her own father, but when a man with golden blonde hair which shone under the lights and fair skin which rivalled Sehun's approached the throne from the crowd, his brilliance causing everyone to be in utter awe, Sehun feels very much like fainting. But she holds her ground and turns towards her father, seeing her panic reflected in the eyes of the man she thought she'd be married to, and whispers urgently to him. " _Father_ ," she says, "was I not supposed to be wedded to Zitao? Who is this man? This–this Junmyeon person?"  
  
Her mother, who heard the exchange, pats her on the arm. "My dear daughter, you are a _princess_ ," she tells Sehun with a small laugh, as though the statement holds all the answers Sehun needs for the lingering questions on her mind. "You are, of course, to be wedded to someone of equal status, if not higher. General Huang is but a servant to our kingdom, one who is tasked to protect the safety of our nation. He is not a good candidate to be your husband."  
  
Sehun's head spins from the confusion, because that isn't what they have promised her a week ago. She's sure they had told her she would be engaged to Zitao on her birthday, for they could not see any better candidate to take the place by her side, to be the one to live with Sehun till the end of her life. Why are they insisting otherwise?  
  
"I refuse–" She manages to choke out once she thinks she will not throw up and make an utter embarrassment of herself, in a voice low enough to be heard by only her parents. "I refuse to be wedded to Prince Junmyeon, no matter if he is future the successor to a great empire. My heart and soul belongs to Zitao and Zitao alone."  
  
"Nonsense." Her mother hushes Sehun and turns her around when Junmyeon gets close enough to them. "I am sure Junmyeon will sweep you off your feet soon enough, just as he had charmed our hearts with his mannerisms. Be kind to yourself; give yourself an opportunity to know someone else outside this kingdom. You will soon see that you are merely taken by Zitao because he is the only man who has been by your side long enough to cloud your vision."  
  
She is about to fight back with another remark, but forces herself to bite down her words when Junmyeon walks up the steps to the throne and bows in greeting at her. It is not the conduct of a lady, to be throwing a tantrum in full view of her subjects, and especially not before the man that she has been unwillingly engaged to. Forcing her bitterness back, Sehun curtsies a little and holds out her hand for Junmyeon to take.  
  
She can't fight the shudder that runs down the length of her spine when Junmyeon holds her hand in his, however. Instead of the usual warmth that accompanies every other touch, the contact with Junmyeon reminds Sehun of the times when she'd press her palm against the frosted windows in winter, the chill spreading to the deepest depths of her bones. She doesn't know if it's the dread making her imagine things, but when Junmyeon bends forward to press his lips to the back of her hand, Sehun nearly recoils from the frigidity that accompanies them.  
  
"It is an honour to be graced by your beautiful presence, Princess Sehun." Junmyeon smiles at her when he straightens himself, and Sehun has to blink a little in response. He's the epitome of a perfect gentleman, in many ways that Zitao isn't, but she wonders if she's imagining the sharpness of his canines when he speaks, almost as if he has fangs instead of teeth. It's a ridiculous notion, so Sehun quickly banishes the idea.  
  
Not wanting to come off as rude, because her parents would be ever so disapproving, Sehun fakes a smile in response instead. "You are too kind with your words, Prince Junmyeon. I thank you for making your way here."  
  
"I am honoured that the King and Queen were kind enough to have extended their invitation to me." He inclines his head in gratitude, and Sehun finds her heart thumping just a little faster at how good-looking he is. She's never seen someone quite like Kim Junmyeon, with his porcelain skin and flawless features, almost like he's stepped out of the fairytales her mother would always tell her when she was younger. But the bitterness is back in an instant, when she's reminded painfully of the fact that she's going to be wedded to someone whom she has never heard of in her sixteen years of existence, instead of someone who has been a constant in her life.  
  
"Pardon me for being unlearned–" Sehun starts again, squirming a little at the way Junmyeon is watching her. His eyes feel like they're undressing her, right down to the bone, like he's looking into the very person she is within. Peculiarly, the weight of his gaze is like a familiar entity to Sehun. It's the same chilling feeling she gets in the middle of the night when she's preparing for bed, that someone's watching her keenly from the windows, but whenever she turns around, there's always, _always_ no one there. She shakes those feelings off and tries to focus on the matter at hand. "–but may I know where exactly does your country lie? I am afraid I have never heard of it."  
  
Her answer comes in the form of a polite smile. "I am from a faraway land, I'm afraid. But time will be aplenty for us to get acquainted, Princess, I am sure." Junmyeon tries for humour, but he quickly changes the subject before Sehun can ask more. Sehun's taken by surprise when he bows and extends a hand for her to take once again, the other gesturing towards the main floor. "Would you kindly honour me with a dance, m'lady?"  
  
Sehun flushes a little at the attention, because no one has ever been this bold in approaching her or inviting her for a dance in full view of everyone else. Even Zitao, who got close to Sehun in private after exchanging plenty of shy gazes and polite smiles whenever they crossed paths, still doesn't have the courage to speak to her in the open, although he's received her parents' blessings to mingle with Sehun. It's a privilege that isn't bestowed to just anyone, and it shows her parents' trust in Zitao.  
  
Feeling flustered when her mother places her hand on the small of Sehun's back and gives her an encouraging push, Sehun begrudgingly accepts Junmyeon's cold hand, and allows him to have her for a dance.  
  
She definitely doesn't occupy her mind with how he seems to excel in that area, too, moving with the kind of grace that even Sehun's own tutor can only dream of having. Sehun hopes Junmyeon doesn't notice the way her eyes keep wandering back to Zitao, who is almost purple in the face from jealousy and frustration.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Junmyeon releases a shuddering breath the moment he manages to escape from the grand ballroom. By making an appearance at Sehun's coming-of-age celebration, Junmyeon knows he's taking a huge risk, and he's glad that he could put a leash on his urges long enough to complete two dances with Sehun. It's never a good thing to mingle amongst a crowd so massive when he's hungry, but Junmyeon has the merit of having lived long enough to understand when he's about to snap, and to take his leave when he knows his innate desire is about to conquer his conscious mind. He doesn't need Jongin to send him disapproving looks when Jongin finds out what he's been up to.  
  
With a smile which he knows can shake even the strongest hearts of a lady, Junmyeon lures an unsuspecting maid of the palace into showing him the way to the nearest restroom. He flashes his fangs and sinks them into that throbbing point of her neck when they enter a secluded part of the castle, filling his stomach with the substance he has been craving all this while. He doesn't drain her completely, however; it is against his principles to kill his prey, no matter how thirsty he is for blood. When he senses that she's almost at her limit, Junmyeon releases his hold on her and lowers the maid gently onto the floor, but not before hypnotising her into forgetting that she had ever spoken to him at all that evening.  
  
Zitao is there, looking at Junmyeon with disgust and perhaps a little fear when Junmyeon finally straightens himself and prepares to head back to the grand ballroom. Junmyeon can't help feeling a little annoyed with himself, for letting his thirst cloud his mind. He was supposed to have sensed Zitao's presence trailing after him, but he didn't. What would Baekhyun say if he discovers that Junmyeon had let his guard down, and allowed a mortal to learn about their existence? Regard him with contempt and a sneer on his face, no doubt.  
  
Junmyeon tries not to groan at the thought.  
  
" _What_ are you?" Zitao asks with a trembling voice just then. Junmyeon takes note of the way his hand is poised over the hilt of his sword, as though torn between wanting to flee from Junmyeon and wanting to cut him down.  
  
"What do _you_ think? You look smart." Junmyeon shrugs and hangs back against the wall, watching Zitao coolly. "Prove to me that you are."  
  
"You're a monster," Zitao unsurprisingly spits, like every other human before him who has seen Junmyeon's fangs and the way he attacks another human like the true predator he is. "I will never let Sehun marry something like you."  
  
Junmyeon smirks. So much bravado from a mere mortal, especially one who has never had the courage to confess his true feelings in the open. "What makes you think you have a choice?"  
  
Zitao puffs up his chest even if it doesn't mean a thing to Junmyeon. "Because I love her. I will die trying to prevent this arrangement from pushing through, if I have to."  
  
Those are the very words which triggered Junmyeon to dash forward, in a speed faster than anyone can ever dream to rival. When Zitao blinks next, Junmyeon's fingers are already around his neck, maintaining a firm grip that's enough to hurt but not to choke. Junmyeon likes to think he can be merciful at times, even if he knows it can prove costly if he's not careful.  
  
"Really now?" Junmyeon taunts with a low voice. Even if Zitao is trying to put up a brave front, Junmyeon can't be fooled. He can smell the fear in the air – fear that he'll lose his life, instead of the fear of losing the love of his life. Humans can be so pathetic in the face of Junmyeon's kind, it's almost laughable. "We both know you won't be able to lift a finger against me. You don't stand a chance, Huang Zitao."  
  
"I've already made her mine. She'll never be wholly yours." Zitao smirks; it's arguably a weak comeback, but it's enough to rile Junmyeon up. He's been trying to keep the incident off his mind, but now that Zitao's bringing it back, Junmyeon can no longer suppress his anger. "I should let you know that she's a complete delight in bed. The way her back arches high when I caress her breasts, the way she keeps moaning for me–"  
  
Zitao chokes on his words before he can even finish, and the fear once again surges when he takes note of the way Junmyeon's eyes have turned a dangerous shade of crimson.  
  
"You will not defile Sehun in such a manner." He warns, his grip on Zitao's neck tightening just a little more to make Zitao splutter for air. Junmyeon is shy of telling Zitao he's seen the way Zitao had pounded into Sehun several nights ago, taking away her purity that should have belonged to Junmyeon. It's only by supreme luck that Zitao has been left alive until tonight, when Junmyeon had been so close to killing him the other day, had Jongin not interfered in time.  
  
"And what will you do to stop me? It does not detract from the fact that her body and heart already belongs to me."  
  
For one moment, Junmyeon considers crushing Zitao's throat then and there, but he stops himself short and smirks instead. "You know what I am, but do you know what am I capable of doing?" He asks, just as his irises take on the colour of ember.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
It's close to the resolution of her coming-of-age celebrations when she finally finds Zitao walking back into the grand ballroom.  
  
Sehun had been searching for him everywhere in a silently frantic manner, wanting him to come with her so that they could convince her parents into changing their minds. Junmyeon is charming, that much Sehun can vouch for from the brief amount of time she has spent being with him, but Sehun's heart ultimately lies in Zitao's hands. She cannot bring herself to marry someone whom she has just met, and certainly not when she has given all of herself to Zitao.  
  
Sehun wastes absolutely no time in hurrying towards Zitao, being mindful not to trip on the hem of her own dress in the process. Not caring that there are remnants of their guests lingering about, Sehun grabs hold of Zitao's sleeve, hoping that he can sense her panic. Every second that ticks away on the clock meant that she's a step closer to her arranged marriage with Kim Junmyeon, and a step further from the happiness she should have had with Zitao.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asks, trying not to sound petulant. "We need to let my parents know, that I've already surrendered my all to you. Maybe they will change their minds–"  
  
Sehun is left dumbfounded when Zitao shrugs her off coldly. "I came to congratulate you on your engagement, _Princess_. I hope you will be happy with your new spouse."  
  
She can't stop herself from feeling sick, especially when she catches the polite smile Junmyeon flashes at her from the distance. She can't see herself being with Junmyeon, when her heart yearns for the man who's standing before her. Yet this man seems to be sending her away without putting up a fight. What happened to the man who said he'd protect her at all costs, the one who had promised to make her the happiest woman alive, so long as she stays with him?  
  
Sehun swallows hard and tries to find her voice. The resulting words that she manages to pry from her throat are shaky. "What are you talking about, Zitao? Didn't you say you wanted me to be your wife?"  
  
Zitao actually laughs at her question, and the dread builds up steadily within Sehun. "I do not know what sort of illusion you've been under, Princess, but I've never loved you. I only indulged you in your desires, because I thought you looked too lonely."  
  
Sehun stumbles backwards a little, the impact of Zitao's words too much for her to take. In all the years she has known him, Zitao has always been the epitome of a sweet man who held her happiness before his. There's no way it could be true; what about the silent promises he's made to her the night she gave her all to him, to be her knight and prince all in one?  
  
"You're lying. My parents made you do this, didn't they?" She puts up a brave smile and dares herself to ask, because it's the only plausible explanation she can come up with.  
  
She wonders if she has been so caught up in her illusions, to not have noticed the way Zitao's laughter sounded so horribly cold to her ears when he laughs again. "You were the one stupid enough to have believed in me, Sehun. I bedded you because you seemed so eager to lay yourself bare before me. Any sane-minded man would not reject the opportunity to have their hands roaming across your skin. I'm sure even the servants would jump at the chance, if you had been cheap enough–"  
  
Zitao isn't given the chance to finish his words. Sehun's open palm is already sailing through the air, meeting his face with a resounding slap before he can even say anything else, the anger and hurt and betrayal turning into the driving force behind her actions.  
  
Above all, Sehun loathes herself for being so gullible, for believing that Zitao actually loved her, for letting him defile her body before they were even wedded by name. _They will all take advantage of your kindness_. The words her parents have told her all those years ago echo in her head like an unwanted melody, and Sehun wants to cover her ears and scream her heart out. _Had_ she been too kind, too stupid to see through the mask Zitao's wearing?  
  
She doesn't act on her impulses, however. She is too dignified to let Zitao see how he has ruined her, so she turns right on her heels and walks right out of the ballroom with her head held high, but not before she slaps him on the face once more.  
  
Sehun feels so horribly filthy for ever having allowed Zitao's hands to roam across every inch of her skin, for trusting him enough to let him see all of her, and she spends the rest of night scrubbing angrily at her skin in the bath, trying to remove the invisible traces of dirt left upon it, until her skin is completely raw and hurting.  
  
Sehun doesn't cry.  
  
(Not even if she wants to.)  
  
  
\--  
  
  
In the past, when Sehun toyed with the idea of getting married, she'd imagine herself as a blushing bride, walking down the aisle of the grand chapel with a broad smile on her face and her father by her side, her heart pounding in excitement as she heads towards a new chapter of her life. The sunlight would be shining through the glazed windows, casting a multitude of colours upon her and the path that leads her to her ultimate destiny. Her husband would then lift her veil with exquisite gentleness, beaming as brightly as she would when he catches her chin between his fingers and lifts her gaze to meet his. Then they would exchange their vows, and press their lips together to seal their words.  
  
It would have been her happily ever after.  
  
Right now, though, Sehun pretends not to hear the hushed whispers from her guests, of her appearing like a lifeless doll, of her eyes not possessing the slightest hint of joy even when she is walking down the aisle. The wedding march sounds a lot like a funeral march to her, as though mocking and celebrating the death of her heart by the hands of a despicable man.  
  
Sehun can hold herself together with utmost dignity on the outside, but perhaps her skills at pretending she is fine will need a lot more honing. The only consolation she gets is that Zitao has excused himself from attending her wedding. She doesn't think her hastily put-together mask will hold long enough, if he were to be present.  
  
If Junmyeon notices the reluctance in her steps, he doesn't comment when she finally stops before him. His hand is a little warmer tonight when he takes her gloved one in his, his radiance more pronounced in the twilight, making him appear almost ethereal. If she were any other girl, Sehun would probably feel blessed to be able to call him her husband, but alas, she's not. This is Oh Sehun, whose heart has been crushed by the only person she had trusted outside her family, a man who had used her and cast her aside like a dirty rag.  
  
The vow – to have and to hold each other, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do them part – is nothing but empty words to her, recited without her even meaning it.  
  
Sehun doesn't think she will ever come to love another man after what Zitao had done to her, even when Junmyeon bends forward to give her a peck on the cheek. It takes all her might to convince herself that she isn't being shackled down by the silver band around her finger.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Sehun has never left the castle in all her life, except for that one time she had followed her parents for a particular celebration she can't remember. Even then, they had paid a visit to the town nearest to their castle, barely an hour away by carriage, and their stay had been very brief.  
  
When Junmyeon tells her he's from a faraway land, Sehun automatically expects their journey to last for several days – weeks, even. From the books she has pored through with her tutor to guide her, Sehun has learned enough to know that the world is vast. She just doesn't know _exactly_ how vast it is.  
  
It's why the dreadful feeling of leaving the place she has called home for the past sixteen years to follow her newly-wedded husband to the land he supposedly will rule over in the future is quickly washed away and replaced by confusion, when the journey ends prematurely, about half a day from when the carriage had left Sehun's castle. She isn't sure if she'd been lied to as a child; perhaps the world _is_ indeed smaller than described.  
  
Sehun's cheeks colours a little when Junmyeon extends a hand and helps her off the carriage, muttering a small word of gratitude when she steps onto solid ground. She thinks it might take a long while before she gets used to Junmyeon's attentiveness, but the thought is lost when he leads her towards her new home.  
  
Sehun finds herself looking up in awe at the castle that towers over them. While significantly smaller in size than the one she had grown up in, there is a certain ancient flair to it that takes her breath away. Vines decorated its outer walls, and while its doors are made of aging wood, it still appears very sturdy, and could hold itself through the worst of storms.  
  
There's a small smile playing on Junmyeon's lips when he sees the admiration on Sehun's face, bright even in the dim lighting of sunset. "It is nothing compared to your castle, but I do hope you will feel at home." He tells her, and again his politeness shows when he offers his hand for her to take.  
  
The coldness that perpetually lingers upon his palm still remains when Sehun laces her fingers with Junmyeon's, but she represses the shudder which threatens to run down her spine, telling herself that she needs to get used to this from now on. She is already wedded to him by name, their vows witnessed by the many who have attended their wedding and by God presiding in the heavens above; there is no way that fact can be denied now. Sehun figures she might as well start learning more about Junmyeon, and tolerating his presence. At the very least, he is not hard on the eye.  
  
"Is your castle hidden far in the woods?" Sehun finds herself asking as she trails after him, her eyes watching as his servants bring her belongings into the castle with utmost efficiency. The observation strikes her as odd, when she doesn't remember hearing the usual cheers and celebration that happens whenever the Royal Carriage passes through town. In fact, their entire journey had been a quiet affair, with Sehun looking out of the window at the scene passing them by, while Junmyeon sits opposite her and watches Sehun instead. She had dozed off somewhere in between, but still she should have stirred at the slightest noise. She is, after all, a light sleeper at best.  
  
She blushes hard when Junmyeon laughs at her question. It definitely doesn't help that his laugh sounds _nice_ and _warm_ , unlike the rest of his being. Sehun doesn't stop to ponder why it feels like she has heard of it before, in a distant part of her memories that hasn't been touched in a long while. She's being ridiculous, she's sure. It has only been a couple of days since their first meeting; there's no reason why she should feel this way.  
  
"You are far too innocent, Princess." Junmyeon tells her as he nods in greeting at his servants, something which Sehun has been taught from young not to do. Servants aren't supposed to be given recognition when you pass them by, if you're born with royal blood. It is a much frowned-upon act, she has been told. And yet Junmyeon, who's supposed to be a prince, is going against everything Sehun has been taught to do in the past.  
  
Puffing up her chest to cover her indignation, however, Sehun tries again. "I certainly am not. I merely find it curious that our arrival should be such a silent affair."  
  
Junmyeon smiles at her, taking her through the grand hall and up the winding staircase. Sehun's eyes tries to take in as much of the interior of the castle as she can, and wishes they could stop for a moment so that she can appreciate it better. She does notice, however, how the castle seems so empty that the sound of her heels clacking against marble continues to echo in the open space long after she has taken her steps. Curious. "I am unsure if you have noticed, but I am not one for such boisterous celebrations."  
  
She stops looking at the scenery around them and raises a curious brow at Junmyeon instead. "Is that why you excused yourself from my coming-of-age celebration after two dances?"  
  
Sehun doesn't know if she's imagining things, but the way the smile stretches Junmyeon's lips become a little more strained around its edges at the question, his back stiffer than before. "Yes," he nods. "That is one reason amongst many."  
  
"Pray tell, what else had bothered you the other night? I loathe to think I am the cause."  
  
"Of course not. You were a delight to be with." Junmyeon says as he comes to a stop before a single door with intricate carvings upon it, located at the midpoint of a candle-lit hallway. Again, Sehun isn't sure if the stiffness in his voice is merely a figment of her imagination. "This is your room; I certainly hope you will like it. I made sure the servants decorated it and made it alike your old one, to cushion your homesickness for the time being."  
  
While Sehun's heart is touched by Junmyeon's thoughtfulness, she can't help blinking at his words. " _My_ room? Am I not going to be sharing a bed with you?" She wonders aloud, then covers her mouth with a start when she realises how bold her statement had sounded, her cheeks burning up in embarrassment. "I apologise, that should not have come from the lips of a lady."  
  
Junmyeon's smile loses its tenseness and softens around its edges, and there is a sense of melancholy reflected in his eyes as he raises a hand to cup her cheek, running his thumb across her skin in a tender manner. "I understand that you are an unwilling party where this matrimony is concerned. I am not one to force another person into doing something, if they are not inclined." He says gently, then, as if trying to hold himself back from kissing her, Junmyeon takes a step away from Sehun and keeps his hands behind his back. "Sleep well, Princess; I will send your maids to attend to you soon."  
  
Sehun chews on her bottom lip as she watches him leave, feeling the guilt surge within her. It is not in her intentions to let him know that she didn't want this, but she hadn't realised she had been wearing her feelings on her sleeves. Heaving a small sigh, Sehun twists the doorknob and lets herself into the room, only to freeze in her steps at the sight that greets her.  
  
Junmyeon wasn't lying when he told her he had tried his best to make the room look like her old one.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The moment Junmyeon walks into his sleeping chambers, he swings his left arm backwards, fingers taking on a claw-like gesture, and stops right before it hits the neck of the person who has invited themselves into Junmyeon's room without permission. It isn't as though the rest of his brethren doesn't know what Junmyeon is capable of doing, yet time and again they test his patience and his self-control with ambushes. Junmyeon would usually humour them, but not tonight. He isn't in the mood, and he's quite frankly exhausted in ways he has never been for the past decade or so.  
  
"Do that again–" he says with an undertone of warning, not even bothering to keep the irritation out of his voice, "–and I will rip your heart right out of your chest."  
  
Instead of a whimper, though, Junmyeon's words only elicits a mirthful chuckle from his guest. "Harsh. Are you sure you want to let your dear _Princess_ see that side of you?"  
  
"Luhan, watch your manners." Another voice speaks up disapprovingly from within Junmyeon's room. It's not after a while that Junmyeon realises there's someone else perched on the window sill, leaning against the glass as he admires the full moon hanging in the night sky outside.  
  
The person called Luhan only clicks her tongue in distaste, and prances off towards the other person after pushing Junmyeon's hand out of her way. "You both are no fun. Get those sticks out of your asses."  
  
" _Luhan_ –"  
  
Junmyeon rubs his temples to soothe his steadily rising irritation when he senses that another inane argument is about to break out. "Jongin, Luhan, could you two _please_ stop before I separate your heads from your bodies."  
  
Luhan immediately stiffens and tugs on an invisible zip, sliding it across her mouth before slipping out of the room, presumably to find something else to humour her. Jongin, however, doesn't immediately take his leave. Junmyeon doesn't really mind though, since Jongin is the more sensible one, and he knows where to draw the line.  
  
"Sorry," Jongin says sheepishly. "She insisted on tagging along when she caught me sneaking out of the house."  
  
Junmyeon rolls his eyes at Jongin before walking over to his four-poster bed and dropping himself spread-eagle upon it. Jongin is the only one who's allowed to see the uninhibited side of Junmyeon, when he strips himself of his manners and the uptight way he presents himself to the rest of the world. "I still do not understand how you both ended up being mates. Your personalities are obviously clashing."  
  
There's a small, shy smile on Jongin's lips when he replies next. "Luhan is charming in ways you do not see. But that is besides the point."  
  
"What is, then?" Junmyeon asks, but soon realises he should have dropped the subject before it even began. It's not one he's prepared to approach any time soon, let alone discuss in the open with someone who knows him so well.  
  
"Oh Sehun. I cannot believe you actually made her your wife. What do you aim to accomplish?" Jongin points out, raising an eyebrow at Junmyeon.  
  
Feeling a little naked under Jongin's scrutiny, Junmyeon sighs and turns to lie on his side, with his back facing Jongin. This way, he hopes that his inner thoughts aren't completely laid bare before the other vampire. "Her parents granted us a marriage. I could not say 'no'."  
  
"Granted–" Jongin starts, and Junmyeon hates that knowing intonation he's employing. "–or hypnotised into granting?"  
  
"I haven't an idea what you are talking about." Junmyeon decides, hoping Jongin would leave the subject alone.  
  
"Don't you?" Jongin muses. "Sehee has been dead for a couple of decades, Junmyeon. When are you going to let go?"  
  
This time, Junmyeon can't stop himself from snapping towards Jongin with a glare. He's been watching Sehun for a long while now, and while her name has changed, Junmyeon is convinced that Sehun and Sehee are one and the same. It's the same smile, the same laughter that he has come to love all those years ago. Now that he's found Sehee once again, Junmyeon isn't going to let go. He is stopping at nothing to have her.  
  
"You don't understand." He tells Jongin. "Every mannerism of hers reminds me of Sehee. There is no way they are not the same person."  
  
Jongin rises from his perch and walks towards Junmyeon, stopping right at the edge of his bed. His eyes are glowing crimson in the darkness, a clear sign of his frustration. "I know legend has it that when a human dies, they will get reincarnated to continue on their cycle of suffering in their next life, until their sins have been washed clean. But how many reincarnations of people have we seen in the years that we have walked upon earth, Junmyeon?"  
  
"It still doesn't disprove the legend." Junmyeon growls lowly. He isn't having this conversation any longer. "Leave; I cannot promise I will not kill you if you push the subject further, even if you are my advisor."  
  
Thankfully, the fight bleeds out of Jongin at the warning, though Junmyeon thinks he's merely saving the topic for another time, for when Junmyeon is less agitated.  
  
Jongin crosses his right arm before his chest and bows in acquiescence, then straightens himself. "I understand, Prince Junmyeon. I will not step out of line again in the future."  
  
Junmyeon presses his lips into a thin line, watching as Jongin excuses himself from Junmyeon's room, but he does not rest easy even after he's left alone. Even if he tries, he can't keep his mind off the distinct scent of a mortal who's merely several doors away from his chambers, or the muffled sobs that accompany her as she tries to sing herself to sleep.  
  
There is much to be done.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
It has been several days since Sehun has started living in Junmyeon's castle, yet she can count with her own fingers the amount of times they have met in that same span of time. She isn't sure why Junmyeon is deliberately making himself scarce, when they are already wedded by name, and she feels as though nothing much has changed at all, save for the fact that she has been forced to leave home to stay with a stranger.  
  
Thankfully, Sehun is a resourceful person despite being high-born, and she occupies her time by exploring her new home. By the end of the week, Sehun already has the entire layout of the castle committed to memory, and she finds that she rather spends her days cooped up in the library, leafing through the large amount of books found there. In a situation where she's feeling incredibly homesick and miserable, it's the only thing that keeps her mind off her current circumstance.  
  
This day is no different, when Sehun finds herself engrossed in a particularly thick copy of world myths. It's the sort of book she has never encountered in the years she had spent learning under her tutor, and it definitely is a fresh change from the boring books she's had to study, of mannerisms and moralities and governance. While Sehun thinks it weird that a palace should have so little servants – servants can be found in abundance in her old home, going to places in groups to complete their responsibilities in a timely manner – she does not mind it much, especially when she knows there'll be minimal disturbances coming from them.  
  
Sehun raises her head when a soft knock echoes through the wide space – the library has a high ceiling to accommodate the tall shelves, which Sehun quite frankly likes – and blinks rapidly to dispel the stars she sees in her eyes from the sudden rush of blood to her head. Only when her vision clears does she realise that a maid is there waiting for permission to enter, and she waves her in. This maid is a new face, someone who has not been tasked to look after Sehun's well-being, and Sehun's curiosity is piqued. Why should someone with such beautiful features subject herself to a life of slavery, attending to the needs of nobility when she can be married to a rich businessman and be the mother to his children? But Sehun does not pry.  
  
"I apologise for interrupting your reading time, Princess, but I come bearing a message for you." The maid says. Sehun raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
"A message? From whom might it have come?"  
  
"Prince Junmyeon," she informs, and Sehun finds herself straightening in her seat. It's the first time in almost two weeks that she's heard the name coming from anyone else, and she wonders what sort of message Junmyeon might have for her. "His Highness requests that you join him at dinner in the gardens, tonight."  
  
Sehun frowns a little at the message. Why does Junmyeon have to relay the message through a servant, when he can do so himself? She nods in acknowledgement nevertheless, thinking that since she has no other way out of this marriage arrangement, she might as well get to know her new spouse better. He does seem to be a kind man, one whom she could come to like in the long run. _Love_ is out of the question, though. "Please let him know that I will be there. Thank you for the message–" She says, then cocks her head to the side. "How exactly should I address you?"  
  
The maid flushes in an adorable shade of pink, probably feeling flustered that her name should matter to a _princess_ , of all people. Sehun is well aware that her cold outer appearance might deter others from approaching her, but still. "Oh, but I do not think–"  
  
"I insist," Sehun cuts her off with a warm smile. Since her parents aren't here, Sehun doesn't see why she can't start making friends with the servants of the castle, especially when it's growing obvious that she would need company soon enough. She can only be occupied by books for so long before she grows tired of them.  
  
"Wendy," the maid tells her in a small voice, then, thinking that Sehun couldn't hear her, she repeats herself in a surer manner. "It's Wendy, princess."  
  
Sehun beams at her this time. "Thank you, Wendy."  
  
  
\--  
  
  
It's a little difficult to breathe, Sehun thinks, when she's dressed in a corset that's threatening to crush her ribs. Having been away from social gatherings since she had been wedded to Junmyeon, all she has worn are loose-fitting clothes, considering how she didn't have to doll up for anyone else to see. The palace has a suspiciously small amount of servants for a place its size, but Sehun isn't complaining. It's a relatively fresh change from the times when her outer appearance was of utmost importance, when she had to spend hours seated before a mirror while her maids tended to her from head to toe.  
  
But Sehun is determined to make herself presentable to her husband, especially when they have not seen each other for such a long while. Sehun thinks it's only polite of her to do so, and the dress he's laid out for their dinner that evening is much too pretty for her to refuse.  
  
It's a dress of red, adorned with sequins and lace details, baring her arms for the gentle night breeze to caress. Admittedly she's never worn something with a colour this bold, her closet usually filled with pastel and soft colours, but it's fitting for the warm spring night. Her eyes are shaded with smoky effects, making them stand out even more, and her lips are painted with a daring shade of red which almost rivals the colour of her outfit.  
  
Junmyeon is already waiting for her at the garden when Sehun arrives. There's something breathtaking about how he looks that evening, bathed in the warm glow of the candlelight, his fingers pressed gently against the side of his champagne flute while he's deep in thought. Time and again Sehun would wonder to herself, what has she done to deserve someone so beautiful in her life, and she does feel guilty when she thinks about how she would not be able to love him as she had loved Zitao.  
  
The mere thought of his name and the way he'd held her with such exquisite gentleness, on the night he had claimed her as his, made Sehun's heart ache. She inhales deeply when she can feel the tears pricking at her eyes, and she's determined not to cry. Sehun will not allow herself to ruin this night for Junmyeon.  
  
Before she even calls out her greeting, however, Junmyeon has already snapped out of his daze, his pupils dilating slightly at the sight of Sehun. "You are extremely dazzling tonight, Princess," he rushes forward to greet her, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand before leading her to her seat.  
  
"You have a good eye for clothes. Also, you can call me Sehun, Junmyeon. We are wedded; there is no need to be formal." Sehun says with a smile, her eyes darting around to take in her surroundings. She has never set foot in this portion of the garden, where a small gazebo sits, with vines twining gracefully up its pillars. The air itself is filled with the sweet scent of flowers, and Sehun can feel herself relaxing into her seat. It is indeed a beautiful night.  
  
Junmyeon has a soft smile on his face when Sehun's attention finally falls on him again. "If you insist. I was not sure you would be comfortable with me addressing you by your name. I am highly aware of the nature of the arrangement."  
  
He must be talking about the day they had exchanged their vows, and possibly the sadness which had been reflected in Sehun's eyes. Sehun swallows a little.  
  
"I apologise if I made you think that I am not happy–" Sehun starts, but Junmyeon reaches for her hand across the table and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Sehun can feel her heart clench in response. She really shouldn't be treated with such kindness.  
  
"I _know_ for a fact that I am not the person you wanted to marry–" Junmyeon tells her gently. "–but rest assured, I will strive to be a good spouse to you, until you are willing to accommodate me in your life."  
  
She doesn't think that day will come, for her heart has been crushed into pieces after what Zitao had done, but she doesn't tell him that. He looks so hopeful, and she's not willing to let him experience the sort of pain she's gone through. It's not a feeling she would wish upon others.  
  
So instead Sehun smiles back, a little more sincere this time. "Then we should start by getting to know each other more, for what is a marriage when both parties are strangers to the other?"  
  
Junmyeon withdraws his hand then and raises his champagne flute in a toast. "Well said, Sehun. Let us start with you."  
  
  
\--  
  
  
They have lapsed into a comfortable silence as they walk through the garden together, punctuated only by the constant clacking of Sehun's heels against the stone path. Junmyeon had been kind enough to show her around the rest of the garden, which, Sehun has learned, is landscaped to look like a maze. There are several beautifully crafted areas tucked away from site, planted with various beds of flowers, some of which Sehun has never seen before.  
  
Junmyeon is a man of great patience, Sehun finds. He doesn't ever hesitate to offer an explanation or two when he finds her looking at something curiously, and his hand on the small of her back is somewhat comforting even when they are shrouded in darkness. At the very least, she knows he'll be there to catch her whenever she trips over the small pebbles littering their paths.  
  
That is when another question pops up in her mind. Sehun chews on her bottom lip for a moment, wondering if she should voice her thoughts. He _did_ say she is allowed to ask him anything, should it satisfy her curiosity. So Sehun inhales a little and asks, "Junmyeon, I have been wondering. The first time we met, you said Anglia was a faraway land from Goryeo. I have been through the books, and they all say Anglia is several weeks away by horse, but it does not seem so from our journey. Why is that?"  
  
She can feel him go stiff beside her, and if it were even possible, his complexion grows a shade paler than usual. He seems troubled by her question for a long moment, but in the end air escapes between his lips in a quiet exhale, his shoulders dropping in resignation. Sehun comes to a stop when he pauses in his tracks.  
  
"I am afraid I have not been entirely truthful to you, and to the King and Queen." He starts, and instantly Sehun's heart starts pounding wildly, wondering just what sort of secret he has been hiding from them. "I wish to beg your forgiveness before I tell you the truth."  
  
Sehun, albeit worried, thinks that she has to start trusting him from somewhere. It takes all her courage to nod in acknowledgement. After all, what else could possibly break her, after she's been shattered by the sweet lies Zitao had fed her with?  
  
"Please, do go on."  
  
The light in Junmyeon's eyes are deeply apologetic when he holds her gaze. "I am, in fact, an exiled prince of Anglia. I am not the successor to its throne, and this land we are standing upon – it is in the outskirts of Goryeo, a land long forgotten."  
  
Sehun quite frankly thinks she's about to faint.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
" _Must_ you always linger around us when there isn't even a need for you to do so?" Junmyeon expresses his exasperation as he watches Sehun walk back to the castle alone. She had insisted on it, despite his insistence at accompanying her, claiming that she needed some time to be alone, to digest the news Junmyeon had just dropped on her. He doesn't like the confusion he sees in her eyes, or the hopelessness that follows when he told her he was an exiled prince. Above all, the loneliness that radiates from the way her shoulders are hunched makes him want to protect her even more, to kiss the sadness away from the lines of her back.  
  
Another figure steps out of the shadows, amusement playing on his lips. "I apologise, my lord, but your interactions are simply too amusing to give up on."  
  
Junmyeon links his hands behind his back, not even bothered to turn around to greet his friend. "Jongin, this is not something for you to feast your eyes upon. You would do well to not fall into Luhan's queer habits, or I will have to start looking for a new advisor."  
  
"Exiled prince, are you?" Jongin asks instead, completely disregarding Junmyeon's previous comment.  
  
Junmyeon sighs. "A lie is absolutely necessary. You know that."  
  
"She has keen senses." Jongin quips as he comes to stand beside Junmyeon. "But this circle of lies cannot go on forever. The concealed truth about your being will have to be made known eventually."  
  
The corner of Junmyeon's mouth twitches a little. "When that time comes." He says simply.  
  
"How long can you keep it a secret, Junmyeon?" Jongin's tone is not accusatory, merely concerned. "She is bound to notice how you never age like she does."  
  
"Assuming–" He says with a sigh. "–she is willing to put up with me long enough for her to notice."  
  
Jongin tilts his head towards Junmyeon curiously. "You do not seem so confident of yourself. Why is that?"  
  
"For she does not think she will ever love again, after what has happened to her." Junmyeon explains. It's mostly his fault, for hypnotising Zitao into saying such hurtful things to her, into breaking her heart so mercilessly, but Junmyeon cannot stand the way Sehun looks at Zitao with immense adoration in her eyes. Sehun is meant to be _his_.  
  
"And you are merely hurting yourself more, by dressing her in the outfit Sehee loved the most."  
  
Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut, throat working at the memory of them gliding across the ballroom with perfect harmony all those decades ago, much to the envy of others. His chest tightens with yearning.  
  
"Perhaps–" Junmyeon finally says after several beats of silence. "–us creatures of the night are not meant to love."  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Sehun holds the curtains open ever so slightly, looking past the mesh drapes at the scenery beyond the windows of her room. There aren't any words which can describe how much she craves for the warm embrace of her mother, of her soft voice telling her that everything will be alright. Her mind has been in great turmoil ever since Junmyeon had revealed the truth of him being an exiled prince to her, because where would that leave her? She had thought it was her duty to her parents, to marry another member of royalty to forge good relations between their nations, but now that she thinks about it, her sacrifice is for naught.  
  
Sehun _wants_ to go home so badly, but it will reflect badly on her parents and on her upbringing. She doesn't have a choice, apart from swallowing her bitterness down and staying put.  
  
"Princess, the forlorn look is not a good one on your face." A comment comes from the doorway, and Sehun lets the drapes fall. "It makes you very unapproachable."  
  
She can't even bring herself to joke about it, even though she wants to refute that claim. In the end, Sehun merely sighs. "What if I do not wish to be approached?"  
  
Wendy, for all her status as a maid, smiles in response. They have become such close friends over the days that Wendy doesn't worry much about incurring Sehun's wrath any longer. Sehun supposes it's a good thing she has someone to talk to; she doesn't think her sanity would hold otherwise. "Are you sure about that, Princess?" Wendy says as she walks deeper into the room, and stops by Sehun's side. "I believe Prince Junmyeon has no ill-intentions when he kept his status a secret from you. Goryeo is not a small nation. Going against the King and Queen's wishes could bring harm to his own nation."  
  
"Why should he care about the nation, when he has been exiled from it? It should not matter to him." Sehun replies, averting her gaze from Wendy. Her maid has a penchant for reading her like an open book, and Sehun doesn't feel quite comfortable with it.  
  
"He might not care about the ruling constitution, but he still holds his people dear to his heart. He is a firm believer that the innocent should not be sacrificed unnecessarily, and should not be embroiled in a feud between the rulers of nations as they play no part in it."  
  
It's only then that Sehun turns to look at Wendy, the curiosity burning within her. "You seem to know Junmyeon very well. Why is that?" Sehun would be lying if she denied that the observation bothers her. Sehun is supposed to be Junmyeon's wife, yet she knows nothing about him. Junmyeon is just that – a perfect, beautiful stranger in Sehun's life. A stranger who is tied to her in the name of marriage, a marriage which neither of them truly wanted.  
  
Wendy flushes red and lowers her head in embarrassment. "I have served the Prince for many years, Princess. I can attest to his kindness, and–"  
  
"What is that? That mark on your neck–" Sehun suddenly cuts Wendy off when something on Wendy's neck catches her attention. There seems to be a wound marring her porcelain skin, made of two small, partially-healed bruises. Sehun is ashamed to admit it, but it looks nothing like the marks Zitao had left on the mound of her breasts when he had claimed her as his. Her cheeks burn from the memory.  
  
Wendy starts at the comment, and a hand quickly flies up to conceal it from view. She takes a step further away from Sehun, almost as though she's afraid Sehun might want to scrutinise it further, before pulling the collar of her dress higher to better hide it. "It's nothing to worry over, Princess. I merely grazed it against the side of a cabinet while working, is all. Please, excuse me."  
  
She takes off so abruptly that it leaves Sehun perplexed, though Sehun doesn't force her to stay. Sehun can't, however, forget about the marks which have burned themselves to the back of her eyes. It almost looks like a mark left by a pair of sharp fangs – fangs, which, Sehun had come across in one of the books that speaks of mythical creatures of the night.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
When night looms upon Junmyeon's castle, Sehun always finds herself feeling a little afraid. She is by no means one who fears the night, but there is an inexplicable sense of trepidation that washes over her when she's walking through the hallways alone. She wonders if it might be because his castle is much older than her home, but she can't shake off the feeling that someone is always, _always_ watching her from the shadows, following her every step of the way. It might sound silly of her, for fearing something she can't even see, but Sehun often ends up praying fervently for dawn to come, before she surrenders herself to sleep.  
  
This night is different, however. Sehun finds herself walking out of her room the moment she hears a carriage pull up in front of the castle, eager to meet the person who just came home. The air is silent enough for the noise to reach her ears, and she has waited for the opportunity to talk to Junmyeon for a very long while now.  
  
Sehun does not rush, gathering the hem of her sleepwear and walking with slow but sure steps towards the staircase instead, for she knows somehow that Junmyeon will not turn her request down for a chat. She has seen the way he looks at her, as though he has a thousand and one things that he wants to say to her but cannot bring himself to do it, and she wonders if she might be able to use it to her own advantage.  
  
Before she can get close enough to the stairs, however, a silent scream is caught in Sehun's throat when someone suddenly fastens their arm around Sehun's waist, pressing their chin into the crook of Sehun's neck, effectively holding her in place. The hold is unfamiliar – Sehun's body remembers the weight of Junmyeon's hand resting on the curve of her hip as they danced – and the coldness of the skin pressed against her neck sends unpleasant shivers down her spine.  
  
"My," the voice which speaks next belongs to a female, one Sehun has never heard before. "I can now see why our dear Prince Junmyeon is completely enthralled by you. You smell... _delicious_."  
  
"Who–" Sehun swallows a little to steady her voice, because it is simply unsightly for someone of royal blood like her to lose her composure, even if she is being faced with a potential threat. "–who are you, and what do you want with me?"  
  
The woman isn't the one to answer her question, however, when a low growl comes from the direction ahead of them. "Luhan, let go of Sehun _now_." Sehun isn't oblivious to the threat simmering in Junmyeon's voice, and in that particular moment, Sehun truly thought of Junmyeon as dangerous. It's a peculiar word to be associated with Junmyeon, especially when he comes off as a gentle and thoughtful person to Sehun most of the time. But then Sehun thinks about the many façades Junmyeon seems to be hiding from her, and immediately scrapes off the thought.  
  
The woman called Luhan heaves an exaggerated sigh next to Sehun's ear at the command, but Sehun gets the feeling that she isn't all too affected by Junmyeon's threat. Instead, she boldly licks at the skin of Sehun's neck, right over the pulsation of her carotid. Sehun doesn't understand why, but Junmyeon tenses at the same time as she does at the action. He almost pounces at Luhan's direction when another very good-looking man comes to a halting stop next to Junmyeon and holds him firmly in place.  
  
"Prince Junmyeon, I'm begging you, please, _don't do this_." He says, voice trembling and sounding almost broken, and Sehun finds herself confused all over again. She doesn't understand any of this, what they're talking about, what the other man is implying Junmyeon might do had he not joined them just in time.  
  
"Yes, my dear prince. Perhaps you should listen to your advisor for once." Luhan chirps unaffectedly as she finally releases her hold on Sehun and walks away. Sehun finds herself burning with jealousy at the side profile of the other woman, smooth and flawless and delicate, and the way her dress floats airily with her every step, walking with the sort of effortless grace that Sehun can only dream of having. She can't understand how this world can possibly have this many ethereal-looking people, and while many a person has complimented Sehun about her beautiful looks, she doesn't think she can ever come close to rivalling the features of these three in the room with her.  
  
" _Luhan_ –" the other man – Junmyeon's advisor? – says sharply at her for the comment. The light in his eyes is conflicting; there's a mixture of inexplicable softness and an equal undertone of warning in them. "–stop aggravating the Prince if you know what is best for you."  
  
Luhan sighs aloud again, though this time with resignation as she joins Junmyeon and the other man across the hallway. "Fine, I will listen to you this time, Jongin." She promises, the fight completely lost from her.  
  
It doesn't stop Junmyeon from snarling at her, however. "I will not forgive you if you ever dare lay a hand upon Sehun again."  
  
Luhan merely sticks her tongue out at Junmyeon – something extremely un-ladylike, as far as Sehun is concerned – and walks away without another word said. The man called Jongin merely looks at Luhan's retreating form, then at Junmyeon and back with disdain, before he too sighs and follows after Luhan, but not after apologising to Junmyeon for Luhan's insolence. It isn't until both Luhan and Jongin are finally out of sight that the tenseness in Junmyeon's shoulders disappear, and he snaps out of his daze to approach Sehun with careful steps, almost as though he's measuring Sehun's next response.  
  
"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asks, his hands gently caressing her face and his thumbs smoothing over the apples of her cheeks in genuine concern when he gets close enough, and it's only then that Sehun releases a shuddering breath she had no idea she'd been holding, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.  
  
She pretends not to notice the hurt in Junmyeon's eyes when she takes a step back and pulls her bed clothes tightly around her mildly trembling frame, her throat working once more before she's able to squeeze the words out. "I'm– I'm fine. Please excuse me."  
  
Even after she has walked away from him, Sehun can still feel the weight of Junmyeon's gaze following her all the way. She doesn't want to think about it.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
"If you truly care about Luhan–" Junmyeon speaks into the darkness as his fingers work at the buttons of his dress shirt, eager to peel the filthy item away from his body. "–it would do you well to keep her out of my sight."  
  
There's a sigh before Jongin emerges from the shadows, stepping beneath the moonlight streaming into Junmyeon's bedroom through the French windows. The expression on his face is burdened, but Junmyeon thinks Jongin deserves this for once. It isn't the first time Luhan had crossed Junmyeon, yet Jongin doesn't seem to be doing anything _decent_ about it. Junmyeon wouldn't be surprised if he found out that Jongin's resolve would cave after a several rounds of amazing sex. He can be so painfully human sometimes, where Luhan is concerned.  
  
"I have reprimanded her and warned her to stay away from the Princess. I'm sorry for her behaviour tonight." Jongin says placatingly, and Junmyeon grunts a little in approval. Jongin's presence here in his room instead of surrendering to his desire to be with Luhan is enough proof that he is sincere.  
  
"It doesn't seem as though it's the only thing you intend to tell me, Jongin." Junmyeon speaks up again as he walks to the basin of water laid out for him by the maids, splashing his face with it. He has been through a very tiring journey, and even though the night is still young for their kind, Junmyeon can feel the exhaustion gnawing at his muscles.  
  
Jongin unceremoniously drops himself onto Junmyeon's bed, knowing that the vampire prince would not mind. They share a close enough bond that transcends all formalities. "There is talk about an uprising, rife amongst your subjects. The Elders have caught wind about your marriage with Sehun, and they are not very pleased." Jongin informs him, his jaw set in a grim manner.  
  
Junmyeon only scoffs as he pulls a towel off its rack and dries his face. "My authority sits above the Elders. They should know better than to dabble in my personal affairs."  
  
"I may understand that–" Jongin says with yet another burdened sigh. "–but some people might not share the same sentiments. They think that pure bloods like us should only mate with each other, to ensure our lineage stays clear of filth."  
  
Junmyeon can tell that Jongin himself loathes the notion, from the way he gags slightly at his own words. He can't say he can't empathise with Jongin. He's received enough backlash for choosing to be with Luhan, for reasons different from Junmyeon's on-again-off-again dislike for her. Luhan is a vampire turned at her deathbed as a human, blooded by the very person Jongin used to be in love with before she was brutally murdered, mauled by crazed fledglings who are thirsty for blood when she had tried to stop them.  
  
Junmyeon is sure that somewhere deep down, Jongin hasn't really gotten over the loss of Soojung, but he doesn't doubt that Jongin's affections for Luhan is real, either.  
  
Junmyeon chuckles a little at the silly notion their kind holds. "And yet, how many of us pure bloods remain? Our race would be on the brink of extinction, if humans aren't blooded."  
  
The corner of Jongin's mouth curl upwards into a wry smile. "People forget." He says wistfully. The fact that mixed bloods are sterile does not stray far from their minds, a truth left unspoken. But Junmyeon knows that for Jongin, having a child is secondary to being able to live with someone he loves. Junmyeon shares the same belief.  
  
When the comfortable silence lingers far too long in the room, Jongin speaks up again. "What will you do, if the rumours of the uprising turns out to be true?"  
  
Junmyeon turns around to regard Jongin seriously for the first time that evening, determination burning in his gaze. "I will take on anyone who dares go against my wishes."  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Sehun finds herself rubbing at her arms through the material of her bedclothes for the umpteenth time that night, but no matter how she repeats that same action, she can't seem to dispel the chill that crawls beneath her skin. She'd been exhausted by the time she had gotten back to the confines of her bedroom, where she thinks she's safe, but being exhausted doesn't equate to being able to fall asleep the moment she climbs beneath her covers.  
  
Sleep continues to elude her two hours later, and Sehun frustratedly rubs at her tired eyes with the ball of her palms. There is no one she can talk to, unlike in her own castle where Zitao used to be more than willing to hear her grouses at the most ungodly hours of the night. Sehun hasn't an idea where the servants' quarters are, nor will it be appropriate for someone of her status to actually be there, and she huffs in annoyance before falling back onto her pillows.  
  
She has half the mind to look for Junmyeon, but her cheeks burn in embarrassment at the thought. It is highly inappropriate for a lady to seek out a gentleman on her own accord. Given, they are married by name, but the fact that they have not consummated it still remains.  
  
Sehun perks up in attention when a soft succession of raps comes from the direction of her door, and she holds her breath for a moment, wondering if she'd heard wrongly in her current exhausted state. But then it comes again when she doesn't respond, along with a tentative voice that calls out for her. It doesn't take long for Sehun to clamber off her bed when she recognises it to be Junmyeon's, pausing momentarily before her mirror to ensure that she's presentable prior to answering it. _Image is of utmost importance to a princess_ , her mother always tells her, and Sehun isn't going to start destroying that.  
  
Junmyeon looks as unsure as Sehun feels when she throws the door open, and the awkwardness washes over her when she realises how eager she must seem to him, even though Sehun is really just anxious. He smiles warmly at her, however, and the anxiety slowly recedes from her being. Having company is definitely much better than being alone.  
  
"Junmyeon," she greets, "what possibly brings you here? It's late."  
  
Her eyes follow his every motion as Junmyeon rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly. "I couldn't sleep. I was walking towards the library when I noticed that the candles in your room are lighted." He pauses, then: "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
The weight of his gaze makes her feel as though he knows _everything_ she has on her mind, so Sehun isn't quite sure why he's asking. Polite talk, perhaps. "I– No."  
  
That's when the corner of his mouth curls up into a teasing smile, possibly sensing that she's lying. "Are you still shaken by the way Luhan had crept up on you?"  
  
Sehun has every intention to deny it, but the flush that creeps onto her cheeks must have given her away. A gasp is startled out of her when he suddenly cups her cheek with a hand, and even though it's still as cold as it has always been, Sehun is inclined to lean into his touch. She hasn't been treated with such exquisite tenderness since she had left home that Sehun's heart aches for it.  
  
"Worry not, Sehun." Junmyeon's voice is soft when he speaks up next, his eyes shining in the dark. "I will not let her, or anyone else hurt you, for as long as I am alive."  
  
Sehun, unsure of how she should respond to that, takes a surprised step back from Junmyeon. She knows she shouldn't be affected by it, but somehow, the hurt that flashes across his features ignites the guilt within her, especially when Junmyeon has been nothing but kind to her. She immediately drops her gaze, and her words which come out later sound meek – something highly uncharacteristic, where Sehun is concerned – to her own ears. "I'm exhausted, Junmyeon. Please, excuse me."  
  
She closes the door just as he starts wishing her a good night, her heart pounding wildly in her chest from the implication that belies his words. Sehun tries to keep it out of her mind to the best of her abilities.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Two mornings after the run-in with Luhan, Sehun wakes up to a bouquet of freshly-picked flowers sitting primly on her night table. The sight itself surprises her, because Sehun's sure she's never told anyone in this palace the sort of flowers she likes, nor did she hear anyone walking into her room to place the bouquet on her table – Sehun is a light sleeper at best.  
  
But a smile finds its way to her face nonetheless, heart a little warmed by the gesture as she gathers the bouquet in her arms and takes a deep whiff of its fragrance. Her eyes widen, however, when she catches sight of a small piece of card slotted between the leaves, the foreign-sounding words _Quos amor verus tenuit, tenebit_ written on it in neat print.  
  
That's how Sehun finds herself stuck in the library for the rest of the afternoon, going through every single dictionary she can get her hands on, with the piece of card between her fingers as she pores through the pages for its meanings. It's a gargantuan task, she finds, when she doesn't even know what language it's written in.  
  
" _True love will hold on to those whom it has held_ ," a tenor voice suddenly speaks up, and Sehun again finds her heart leaping to her throat from surprise. She doesn't know if she's really that inattentive to her surroundings, or if these people that associate themselves with Junmyeon are all quiet on their feet, but she thinks she ought to pay more attention.  
  
When Sehun looks up, she finds an innocent-looking young man – probably someone her age, maybe younger – grinning cheekily at her as he leans against one of the bookcases. Again, Sehun is surprised by how blessed in terms of looks Junmyeon's acquaintances are, and she feels rather lacking.  
  
It's not after a while that Sehun's mouth finally remembers how it's supposed to work, and she blurts out a confused: "I'm sorry?"  
  
Much to her embarrassment, the man actually laughs at her question, causing Sehun's cheeks to burn up even more. "That quote in your hand–" he says, still chuckling between words, "–that's what it means. It's Latin."  
  
"Oh," Sehun says briefly, completely flustered. She always prides herself in being well-read, but apparently it isn't enough. There are so many languages she hasn't heard of; what the mind doesn't know, the eyes cannot see. It's no wonder she wasn't able to find what she has been looking for all this while. "Thank you–"  
  
"I'm Baekhyun," the man's grin grows wider as he strides towards Sehun. She can't help noticing his slender fingers which are drumming the side of his thigh in a steady rhythm. "I can see why Junmyeon is completely smitten by you, though."  
  
Sehun frowns a little. It isn't the first time someone has said something of the same lines to her, the other being Luhan. This time, she finds the courage to voice her question. "Why do you say so? Our marriage is nothing but one to unite our nations."  
  
The man called Baekhyun scoffs at her statement just as he comes to a stop before her. From this distance, his skin is flawless. "Do you really think so?" He questions, before gently taking Sehun's chin in between his fingers, as though scrutinising her features carefully. Sehun has never felt more self-conscious than this in her life.  
  
There's another beat of silence that passes them by before Baekhyun speaks up again. "You really do look like Sehee, I must say. If I did not know better, I would have thought she came back to life."  
  
Sehun narrows her eyes in confusion. "Who is this Sehee person?"  
  
"She is–"  
  
"You have said enough, Baekhyun."  
  
Just as Baekhyun is about to answer to Sehun's question, Junmyeon's voice echoes throughout the library, causing Baekhyun to immediately release his hold on Sehun's chin. In the next second, Baekhyun has already distanced himself far enough from Sehun, and she wonders just how on earth he's managed to do that.  
  
To her surprise, however, Baekhyun does not bow at the sight of Junmyeon, unlike some of his other acquaintances. Instead, he merely smirks in response. "Hello, Junmyeon. Up so early?"  
  
Junmyeon's answer comes in the form of a grunt, and Sehun wonders if she had imagined the way Junmyeon's expressions had darkened. "No thanks to you, Baekhyun. I was alerted by one of my servants that you have dropped by to pay a visit." He says, evidently not very pleased. Now that Sehun thinks about it, she hardly ever sees Junmyeon up and about when the sun is still high. "Is there something you needed to talk to me about, instead of disturbing my spouse?"  
  
"You know me well, Junmyeon." Baekhyun replies, but Sehun doesn't miss the way his eyes flash towards her before regarding Junmyeon once again. "I bring a message from the Elders. They would be very pleased if you could kindly organise a ball, two nights from now, for our brethren."  
  
Junmyeon stiffens. "Why?"  
  
Baekhyun's smile and the way his eyes smoulder when he holds Sehun's gaze moments later is disconcerting, and Sehun fights not to cower from the invisible pressure weighing upon her. "They would like to meet your beatifiul princess over here. And should you refuse–"  
  
The long pause that ensues is noticeable, and it seems that Junmyeon understands the words left unsaid clearly, for he heaves a burdened sigh, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "They will get what they want. If that is all."  
  
"That is all." Baekhyun concurs. His steps are light as he leaves the library, though he never really shifts his gaze away from Sehun until he turns around the corner and disappears from sight. She doesn't pause to consider how he's eyeing her like she's nothing but a meal to him.  
  
It's only then that Junmyeon walks towards Sehun, the smile on his face tight. "I suppose that means we should start with getting you a dress for the occasion, Sehun."  
  
  
\--  
  
  
It's queer, how Junmyeon's palm can feel so warm, yet so cold at the same time, when he holds her hand in his. He has never looked at her with a gaze so intense, as though he has a thousand things to say to her as they stand in silence outside her room. Downstairs, the music is already playing, and the hum of the chatter of their guests can be heard from the grand ballroom.  
  
Together right now, though, it's surprisingly easy for Sehun to ignore the rest of the world. She finds that she wants to know what Junmyeon is thinking about, why he's suddenly being so incredibly grave. It's not a side of him that she's familiar with, yet it's not something she would begrudge. There is a sort of attraction to his seriousness.  
  
His voice is soft yet firm when he speaks up, his thumb rubbing at the back of her hand soothingly. "I would love to keep you away from the party tonight if I could. I'm sorry I didn't even give you the opportunity to refuse."  
  
Standing there in her midnight blue dress with heavy lace details, Sehun finds the thought ridiculous, and she laughs. "Why should I refuse to go to the party with you? I am your wife; surely I have the obligation to do so?" She asks, amused. It doesn't do anything to alleviate the tenseness in his muscles, though.  
  
"You do not understand," he tells her, his tone still grave. Sehun decides that she doesn't like the shift in moods. "It will not be safe for you."  
  
Sehun frowns at Junmyeon. "Why wouldn't it be? It's a ball with your acquaintances, is it not?"  
  
This time, she's sure she did not misinterpret the conflict that flashes across his expressions, but Sehun doesn't understand _why_. What harm will befall her, when she has never felt the slightest bit threatened when she'd attended the galas at home, mingling with commoners at times?  
  
"It is–" Junmyeon starts, then swallows his words again, his grip on her hands growing firmer. "It is complicated, Sehun. You will not understand."  
  
Sehun cocks her head to the side. "How do you know that, if you do not even tell me?"  
  
Junmyeon presses his lips into a thin line, and Sehun isn't sure if she likes the apologetic look he's sporting. "It is much too early and much too complicated to explain things to you. But promise me this – stay close to my side at all times, and never wander off no matter what. Let me know if you would like to leave earlier, and I will definitely oblige."  
  
"But Junmyeon–"  
  
" _Please_ , promise me just this once." Junmyeon cuts her off, his voice beseeching, and it's all that's needed to drive Sehun into a firm nod as promise. Only then does the tightness in Junmyeon's shoulder wane.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The air is frigid when Sehun walks into the grand ballroom arm in arm with Junmyeon, sending unpleasant chills down her spine with every step she takes. She's used to the admiring gazes her subjects would always shower her with when she descends the stairs, not these judgemental stares she's receiving at this particular moment. Something tells her that they don't exactly approve of Sehun being married to Junmyeon, but she can't put a finger on the exact reason why she is getting such vibes. Above all, Sehun doesn't understand why half of them are looking at her condescendingly, while the other half seem to view her as nothing more than something edible.  
  
She turns her gaze away from one man who is leering at her, holding her chin up high and avoiding his eyes altogether. Sehun isn't going to be intimidated by the likes of him, not when Junmyeon is here by her side. Junmyeon had promised he will keep her safe; Sehun is sure he will seal his end of the deal.  
  
As though sensing her thoughts and discomfort, Junmyeon's arm snakes around her waist and pulls Sehun closer to him. "Mind them not," he tells her under his breath, all while maintaining a brilliant smile as he greets everyone silently. "They will not lay a hand on you, as long as I am here." Sehun doesn't trust herself to speak, but she does nod in acquiescence. Junmyeon is a man of his words.  
  
Junmyeon assumes an air of royalty – a huge contrast from the approachable person Sehun has come to know – the moment he ascends the main platform and turns on his heels to regard his guests that evening. Sehun notices that some of them are bowing ever so slightly, their gazes lowered, and she makes a mental note, telling herself that these people are from a lower rank of society. Meanwhile, there are others who kept their gazes level, watching Junmyeon with critical eyes, and Sehun thinks, these are of Junmyeon's status. There is another group of men seated at the far end of the room, the light in their eyes harsher than the rest, and Sehun quickly looks away when she accidentally catches one of them staring at her.  
  
This is a group she will try her best to stay away from.  
  
"My dear brothers and sisters–" Junmyeon speaks up just then, his voice projecting loud and clear throughout the hall as his eyes take in his surroundings. "–rushed as this ball might have been, I thank you for your willingness to attend. Please, enjoy yourselves, and I will be down to mingle shortly."  
  
It doesn't seem as though they're very keen on letting Junmyeon out of their sights, though. One of the men seated in the far corner raises his voice before Junmyeon can even move a muscle, his intonation harsh and rough. "We did not come here for such brief words, my prince. You are forgetting something."  
  
Despite the stiffness in his back at the comment, Junmyeon doesn't sound as nervous to Sehun when he replies, "My, how could I have forgotten? Thank you for reminding me, Elder Youngwoon." He inclines his head politely at said man, though Sehun can see the way Junmyeon's smile is frozen around its edges, all forms of politeness completely lost.  
  
"Junmyeon–" Sehun voices out with concern, because his eyes are filled with such terrible anger that it worries Sehun, but Junmyeon only smiles at her tightly and holds her hand in his before turning back to address the crowd.  
  
"There is another reason why this ball is held–" Junmyeon says, "– _under_ , I must say, the Elders' insistence. I apologise for the late introduction, but this beautiful lady here–" Sehun gasps a little when Junmyeon wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her flush against him, the very action itself announcing to the world that she's _his_. "–is Sehun, my newly-wedded wife. And should anyone even think about laying a hand on her, rest assured that it shall be the last moment you will ever find yourself breathing."  
  
The hidden implication that _I_ will _kill you without hesitation_ is loud even in the silence that ensues, and Sehun's cheeks pinks at the thought that Junmyeon will stop at nothing to keep her safe. It both excites and frightens her.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
He's been heading out less as of late, his obligations as the vampire prince to keep the law and order of his brethren dwindling after the few radical wipe-outs he has done with Jongin several weeks ago – it served as a stern warning to the rest of his kind, that he will not tolerate rogue vampires causing havoc in the human world and risk exposing their existence to them. Instead of resting in the day as he should be doing, though Junmyeon finds himself waking up several hours after the sun has risen, battling his exhaustion and the headache to spend more time with Sehun.  
  
Junmyeon steps further into the shadows when he can feel the ache in his head climbing in intensity, hands coming up to rub gingerly at his temples. Sunlight still made him feel incredibly weak, and it's at these times that Junmyeon absolutely _loathes_ his very being, because he can't do anything beyond staying in the castle with Sehun. It's obvious from the very beginning, that they are from two different worlds – one made of light and the other, darkness – and thus should never have ended up together, but Junmyeon is determined to make things work. He's done the same with Sehee all those decades ago; he's confident that it'll be the same with Sehun now.  
  
"Baekhyun tells me the Elders are not pleased with the way you had announced your marriage the other night," a quiet voice speaks up next to him. Junmyeon is a little alarmed, because he has been so preoccupied with watching Sehun rummage through the many books on the shelves, a tiny card firmly held between her fingers as she does so, that he hadn't noticed anyone else approaching him. He's lucky it's only Jongin, and not an assassin here to take his life.  
  
"They demanded for me to show Sehun to the rest of our brethren, but they did not dictate _how_ I should have done it." Junmyeon says mildly, his eyes never leaving the way Sehun has her head bent over another new book, her gaze filled with determination as she goes through page after page.  
  
_In perpetuum et unum diem_ , the writing on the card reads. _Forever and a day._ Junmyeon wishes she remembered the term; it's one he's always mentioned in the past, when Sehun was still Sehee. He had even made the effort to slot the card into one of Sehee's favourite books. The fact that Sehun had picked up the book at first glance was enough to prove to Junmyeon that somehow, traces of memories from her past life has remained ingrained in Sehun's subconscious mind.  
  
Jongin moves to lean against the wall right across Junmyeon, his attention also attracted by the lady seated in the library. "There are brand new rumours of the uprising I have mentioned to you before." Jongin tells him, his voice quiet so as to not alarm Sehun of their presence. For that, Junmyeon is thankful. "Lee Taeyong is spearheading it, it seems."  
  
That name has Junmyeon straightening up in attention. Lee Taeyong isn't someone unfamiliar to Junmyeon, being the last of the vampire nobility born to a pair of purebloods – a rare existence in his own right, for the sole reason that love between purebloods is almost unheard of these days. Perhaps it is also a good thing; offspring borne from the marriage of purebloods bear a power greater than the rest, a dangerous entity if it were to be wielded by someone too ambitious for their own good.  
  
"But he is of noble status. I do not understand." Junmyeon says.  
  
"He is against you tainting the name of us purebloods by mingling with a human." Jongin informs him, though there's a look of disgust as he said that. "He does not think you are fit to rule over vampires as such."  
  
Of course Taeyong would think in such a manner. His parents are a part of those who are appalled by the thought of their lineage marrying anyone else.  
  
Junmyeon chews on his lower lip, feeling troubled by the new set of information. He isn't worried if he has to go against someone from a lesser lineage, should this uprising carry through. But he'd very much preferred if he could avoid a clash with another pureblood – not because he's afraid, but because the results would be devastating, to say the least. He knows what he's capable of; he just doesn't know what will come out of the clash with Taeyong should it happen.  
  
When the sun finally begins to set, though, Junmyeon shakes his head and pushes the matter to the back of his mind. There isn't a point worrying over something that isn't even confirmed. "Thank you for letting me know, Jongin." He smiles, watching Jongin raise his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Are you not going to do something about it, Junmyeon? It is a significant threat."  
  
Junmyeon casts his eyes upon Sehun again, the soft smile never really leaving his lips. "I think, that fretting over something more substantial, something _realer_ makes better use of my time. Do you not have the same thoughts?"  
  
Jongin follows his line of sight, also finding himself smiling when he catches the frown on Sehun's delicate features, seemingly frustrated over her inability to decipher Junmyeon's message, and bows in acquiescence at Junmyeon. "Indeed. I will leave you to save your damsel in distress, then."  
  
Junmyeon adjusts his clothing and straightens his back, pretending as though he had just walked in upon Sehun's troubled expression, but not after squeezing Jongin's shoulder in gratitude. "You have my thanks, Jongin. Do keep me updated if you hear anything else about the uprising."  
  
Jongin inclines his head. "As always, Junmyeon."  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Sehun finds it rather mortifying for her to have made such a huge mess of the library, in order to find something she doesn't even know if it exists. How her cheeks have burned when Junmyeon stumbled upon the mess she had created, an amused glint in his eyes as he took in his surroundings, as though unable to recognise the place at all.  
  
Instead of commenting about it, though, Junmyeon had merely extended his hand for her to take. "Come," he had said with a voice so gentle, "it seems to me that you require a short escape from whatever it is that's bothering you."  
  
Sehun had half the mind to reject his offer, feeling bound by the responsibility to clean the library up after what she has done, but somehow, the light in Junmyeon's eyes was so intense that she found herself following Junmyeon out of the castle and into the garden. It's why she finds herself currently hand-in-hand with Junmyeon as they embark on a quiet stroll through the Royal Garden, her eyes downcast. She's at a loss for words, torn between wanting to pull her hand back and continuing to hold Junmyeon's hand in hers, but she doesn't act on her impulse. For some reason, Sehun finds herself already accustomed to the coldness of Junmyeon's touch, and she doesn't mind it as much now.  
  
"What seems to be troubling you, my dear?" Junmyeon asks all of a sudden, causing Sehun to snap up to look at him, not having expected him to be the first to break the silence. Junmyeon is much too patient, always waiting for Sehun to start a conversational topic, instead of prying into territory which might be too sensitive for Sehun to talk about. In a way, Sehun wishes he'd stop playing it safe. She's not a fragile doll, despite what has happened to her.  
  
The frustration melts into nothingness, though, when she finds herself catching her breath at the way his skin seemed to glow beneath the moonlight. It is a perfect view, and Sehun wonders – not for the first time – just what she has done to deserve someone like Junmyeon. She remembers belatedly that he's expecting an answer, though, when he calls out for her softly once again, and Sehun clears her throat in embarrassment. "It is a little distressing for me to admit this, but your note–" Sehun can feel her cheeks burning up again, but she swallows the mortification down and forces herself to admit it. "–I find myself wanting to know what it means, but I simply am unable to find the book that will help me decipher it."  
  
For a moment, Sehun expects Junmyeon to laugh at her confession, because it's completely ridiculous that she should be affected by something so trivial, when she's the one trying to push Junmyeon away. But the laughter doesn't come. Instead, his gaze is serious when he pauses in his steps and takes both her hands in his.  
  
"Thank you for being honest with me, Sehun." He says gently, and Sehun finds herself closing her eyes when his hand comes up to cup her cheek. "Like the one before, and the ones that will come after – they are all in Latin. I will show you a book which holds the answers you will need."  
  
Surprised, Sehun blinks at him. "There will be more? But why?"  
  
Junmyeon answers in the form of a fond smile. "It is a habit of mine. I am not very verbally adept, I'm afraid; and I find it easier to convey my thoughts through little notes." He tells her, then the look of concern is back on his expressions when something comes to mind. "You do not find it burdensome, do you? I will stop if you'll let me know–"  
  
"No!" Sehun exclaims, grabbing hold of his hands in a moment of panic. The last thing she wants him to misunderstand is of her disliking these notes he's leaving behind. On the contrary, Sehun finds his gesture unbearably sweet. No one has ever done such things for her. "I quite fancy them, Junmyeon, so please, do not think that. I just–" she inhales a little at what she's about to say. "–I just need some time."  
  
Time to decipher his notes. Time to get over her being hurt gravely by Zitao. Time to forget that she'd ever surrendered her body to Zitao without a thought.  
  
Sehun honestly doesn't know which of them she's referring to, but hopes Junmyeon doesn't know about the latter two. He doesn't deserve to be hurt by her foolishness.  
  
Her heart both swells and aches when he presses a kiss to her cheek, his gaze longing when he pulls away. "You can have all the time you need, Sehun. I am not going anywhere."  
  
"I'm sorry," she mutters under her breath, even though she doesn't think she's in a position to ask for forgiveness.  
  
Sehun again finds herself surprised, though, when he holds her hand and begins to lead her further down the path. "There is no need for apologies, Sehun. Let us not ruin the mood tonight, shall we?" Junmyeon tells her warmly, his voice free of burden. It tells Sehun that he genuinely wants to care for her, irregardless of the type of baggage she carries from her past. "Is there anything you'd like to ask, though? There seems to be something else troubling you."  
  
Sehun hesitates a little, but calls upon the courage to ask. "About Sehee–" she pauses at the mention of the name, watching Junmyeon's expressions carefully. She knows it's a topic he'd rather avoid, but the curiosity has gotten the better of her. "–many a person has told me I look like her. Who...is she?"  
  
A look of conflict crosses Junmyeon's expressions, but it's schooled back to neutrality within the next moment, almost as though it wasn't there in the first place. "They are not lying." He admits, much to her surprise. "She used to be a person whom I held dear. A person I loved, in a way."  
  
Sehun knows she doesn't have the right to get jealous, but she does, and the uncertainty creeps into the back of her mind. Is Junmyeon treating her well for the sole reason that she reminds him of Sehee? She does not ask.  
  
"Why do you address her in past tense, Junmyeon?"  
  
The responding smile Junmyeon flashes at her is sad. "She is dead." He tells her, and Sehun finds her breath catching in her throat, the panic soon rising to consume here.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to hear that– I should not have asked–"  
  
Again Junmyeon pauses in his steps and holds her hand tightly in his, as though trying to give her silent reassurance on his part. "I feel that you have the need to know. It is unfair of me to keep you in the dark."  
  
"Then..." Sehun starts without thinking. "Do you care for me _because_ I remind you of her?"  
  
It's only then that Junmyeon's hand falls away from hers, his gaze averted. "That is a question which I will need more time to figure out myself."  
  
  
\--  
  
  
"I see you have told her about Sehee."  
  
Junmyeon sighs at the question, all while battling the confusion as to why Baekhyun has taken it upon himself to trespass his castle, and is currently seated in the armchair across Junmyeon's study.  
  
"If you are here to ridicule me for it, I suggest that you leave before you breathe your last." Junmyeon says levelly, his gaze still trained upon the scenery outside the window. Autumn is fast approaching now, and even in the dark, Junmyeon can see some of the leaves changing its colour. He wishes he could see this with Sehun in the day, but he isn't deluding himself into believing that he can walk right out into the sun. Already he feels weak from rising far too early in the day, and he hasn't even stepped out of the castle.  
  
"I'm just saying." Baekhyun shrugs as he plays with his pocket watch, snapping it shut and opening it over and over and over again. "You were so smitten with Sehee in the past, and the cycle repeats itself now."  
  
"You say that so easily, as though you have never been attracted to Sehee when she was alive." Junmyeon turns to look at Baekhyun meaningfully. It's the main reason why Baekhyun has always been so hostile towards Junmyeon, for taking the heart of the person he's liked for a long while. He doesn't think there's a risk of history repeating itself, though, considering how Baekhyun hasn't really paid uninvited visits to his castle since he'd met Sehun. Is he really the only one being so hung over Sehee and Sehun being the same person?  
  
He successfully elicits a grunt from Baekhyun at the statement. "That is all in the past. I have moved on – unlike you." Baekhyun takes a snipe at him, to which Junmyeon's rolls his eyes in response. "Do you sincerely believe that Sehee has been reincarnated, though? Sehun does not strike me in that manner."  
  
Junmyeon lets out a noisy exhale. "I don't know. On some times, her mannerisms remind me gravely of Sehee, and on others, she does not. I wish the myth can be debunked easily."  
  
"I believe you know what question I have in mind. You need to figure this out before they really wage a war on you." Baekhyun tells him, and at that particular moment, Junmyeon is convinced that Baekhyun is still on his side, not with the Elders, nor is he with the uprising.  
  
Junmyeon can only sigh; it's the very question Sehun had asked him several nights ago at the garden, and he still doesn't have the answer to it. "I don't know, Baekhyun. I really don't know."  
  
  
\--  
  
  
_Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur._ We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving.  
  
_Illis quos amo deserviam._ For those I love I will sacrifice.  
  
_Tibi magno cum amor._ For you with great love.  
  
These are but a few of the little notes Junmyeon has been leaving for Sehun over the past week or so, placed in the most unlikely of places – places which, oddly, Sehun would always stumble upon. And with each passing day, she finds herself anticipating what sort of notes she would discover, the process of deciphering them getting more exciting by each increasing word.  
  
With each note, Sehun's heart softens up just a little more, to the point of her thinking she might be able to love once again. But she doesn't put much hope in it, knowing that each man is as capable as the rest of hurting her once again.  
  
It doesn't mean Sehun doesn't enjoy being with Junmyeon, though. She's discovered that he enjoys the late evenings when the sun begins to set, rather than the early morns where the sun is at its brightest. _It's more romantic at sunset_ , he had told her when she had asked, but not after smiling mysteriously when Sehun had asked if that's his secret behind having such fair skin. Sehun has also noticed that Junmyeon is more of a night person, his energy levels climbing as the time grows late. It's queer, how one can be so tired in the day, but Sehun doesn't pry. She's plenty thankful he doesn't grow tired of her indecisiveness, and patiently waits for her to move on from a past he probably doesn't even know she possessed.  
  
What makes Sehun's heart quiver even more is the fact that Junmyeon shares a similar set of interests as she does, likes the same poetry and sonnets as her. Even if Sehun might not have minded when she was with Zitao, for he is a man trained to fight, not to face the books, Sehun secretly craves for a learned man to share her conversations with.  
  
Junmyeon fits that mold perfectly, but one problem remains: Sehun doesn't think she yet has the courage to put her heart out there once again.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Junmyeon has never minded uninvited visitors much, allowing them to do as they pleased in his castle, so as long they do not cross him nor do anything out of the line. But when a particularly strong aura trespasses his territory one day, Junmyeon finds himself with his fangs bared, frantically tearing through the castle in search of the intruder.  
  
It's already close to dawn – even less of a reason why any vampire like him should be walking about – and Junmyeon can't fathom what business this person might have with at this time of the day. He finds that his instincts are right, when he comes to a halting stop before the music room, finding a certain Lee Taeyong seated by the piano, pressing a soft melody into the keys with delicate fingers.  
  
The melody comes to an abrupt halt when Taeyong notices Junmyeon's presence, the sudden loudness of meshed keys jarring to the ears, especially for ones as sensitive as his, and Junmyeon fights back a wince.  
  
"Good evening, Junmyeon," Taeyong greets with a smile, though the way his lips pull over his fangs make it look like a sneer instead. "Didn't expect you to come greet me personally. Where might your servants be?"  
  
Junmyeon lets out a low snarl, not the least bit bothered to maintain a polite stance. He's heard of the rumours from Jongin and Baekhyun; he's not stupid enough to not see that there's an agenda behind Taeyong's visit. "There is no need to pretend you're here for an amiable visit, Taeyong. What is it that you want?"  
  
The other vampire seems affronted for a moment, but the glee is back on his expressions within the next second. "If that is how you want to put it, _my dear Prince_ –" Junmyeon doesn't fail to hear the condescension behind his words. "–the Elders, and many of us, are not pleased by your association with a human. It threatens to expose the existence of our kind, and another witch hunt will inevitably ensue if they do. Have you forgotten about the dark history of our kind?"  
  
Junmyeon raises a mocking brow, determined not to give in to Taeyong's subtle taunts. "It does not seem that our kind is keen on keeping our existence in the shadows, from how fledglings are allowed to feed as they please." He says, tone neutral. "Fledglings which, had I not exterminated them with Jongin and Luhan's help, will still be running rampant amongst humans and killing everyone in sight. Now tell me, _Lee Taeyong_ , should the Council of Elders not have acted upon it, instead of waiting for their _Prince_ to do it on their behalf?"  
  
If Taeyong is affected by his words – his family are ardent supporters of the Council, almost placing them on a higher pedestal than their true ruler himself – he does not show. Instead, he tilts his head higher, assuming a dignified stance. "You have another week to decide if you should want to dispose your spouse. Failing which–" Taeyong narrows his eyes, the dark glee dancing about in them, his sneer more feral now. "–will determine your ultimate fate. In death."  
  
The words remain in Junmyeon's mind for a long while after Taeyong has left, cementing the possibility of an uprising coming true. For the first time in centuries, sleep does not come easy for Junmyeon, even as the sunlight weakens his body further.  
  
Time is running out.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
With the height of autumn fast looming, the chill of the night grows to an unbearable level for Sehun. It does not help when the sun sets much earlier now, and Sehun is unable to venture out to the gardens as much as she would have liked. To make matters worse, Junmyeon has suddenly taken to keeping to himself once again, days after he's been on edge about something he would not divulge to her.  
  
Sehun hates to admit it, but she worries greatly about Junmyeon.  
  
It's why she finds herself seated before her dressing table one night, carefully applying powder to her face and dark, alluring lines to her eyes. She has a dress of lavender hanging on her slim frame, made of expensive silk that's smooth to the touch, and when she turns around, Sehun blushes a little at the sight of her back. Admittedly, the dress has a bold cutting, completely covered and conservative in front, only to surprise the one lucky enough to see her in it, its back bare up to her tailbone. Sehun wouldn't usually wear something like this, but she wants to take the effort to make Junmyeon happy for once. He's done more than enough for her; it's only fair for her to return the favour. Sehun smiles a little to herself when she thinks about the dinner she has requested the chef to lay out in the garden, where Sehun and Junmyeon had their first meal upon being wedded, and hopes Junmyeon will like it.  
  
Inhaling deeply to gather her courage, Sehun makes her way down to hall towards where Junmyeon's room is situated, feeling fairly sure that must be there. She hadn't heard the carriage pull away from the castle for the entire day, after all, and Junmyeon has recently acquired the habit of informing her before he leaves the castle for any reason at all.  
  
When she arrives at his mahogany double door, Sehun again sucks in a deep breath to calm her nerves. It's the very first time she has ever done something like this, and knows that it will possibly change her relationship with Junmyeon – for the better, she hopes, for the invisible barrier has existed for as long as she remembers. Another minute passes her by before Sehun lifts her arm and raps lightly against wood, hearing it reverberate in the empty space.  
  
_Odd_ , she thinks, when Junmyeon doesn't immediately answer the door. He usually responds sooner than this. Again she knocks, but her efforts draw the same results.  
  
Frowning a little, Sehun tries the doorknob, only to gasp softly in surprise when it budges. She knows of Junmyeon's habit of always locking his door, so this is rather out of the ordinary.  
  
It does spur Sehun's curiosity on, though, and she finds herself taking careful steps into Junmyeon's room. It's her first time in there, considering that all the other times were spent with her talking to Junmyeon outside his room. She's greeted by the heady scent of sandalwood, a fragrance Junmyeon seems to favour a lot, and she relishes in the smell.  
  
Junmyeon's room is spacious, to say the least, possibly twice the size of Sehun's bedroom, and Sehun gingerly navigates herself through the dark, not knowing where the lamp stands or the matches are. That's when she hears soft whimpers coming from deeper within, and Sehun follows the sound, her heart thumping harder and harder in her chest with each step taken, suddenly afraid of what she might discover.  
  
Sehun's heart comes to a halting stop when she arrives at the space that holds Junmyeon's four-poster bed, finding a couple huddled in the middle of the room. It doesn't take much for her to recognise the man as Junmyeon – who is currently shirtless and has his lips sealed against the neck of the person in front of him, arms fastened beneath her bosom and around her waist – but Sehun immediately clasps her hand against her mouth when she realises that the other person is _Wendy_.  
  
Sehun had been wondering where her maid had went, but her discovery has merely made her extremely sick to the stomach, especially when Wendy lets out another whimper which sounds suspiciously close to a suppressed moan.  
  
She doesn't even have the opportunity to make a quiet escape, because Wendy noticed her presence at that very moment and let out a loud gasp. Sehun can feel herself flush right up to the tips of her ear when Junmyeon's gaze snaps up, though a trail of _something_ glistens under the moonlight when Junmyeon pulls away from Wendy's neck and catches her attention. She positively wants to throw up when a metallic stench greets her senses and tells her it's _blood_ , and it's all it takes for her to turn around and run out of Junmyeon's room.  
  
Her mind goes on complete overdrive as she makes her way back to her room, the memories of what she's read coming back to her. It all make sense to her now – why Wendy had those puncture marks on her neck, why Junmyeon never rises before the sun is about to set, why his very existence seems ethereal to her.  
  
She doesn't want to believe it, even when she's leaning against the door and keeping it shut with her weight, with her hands clamped tightly over her ears in a futile effort to keep those intrusive thoughts out.  
  
Sehun simply doesn't want to believe that Junmyeon is a _vampire_. It can't be true.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
"Fuck," Junmyeon curses under his breath as he tries his level best to catch up to Sehun, pulling his shirt over his head at the same time. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"  
  
There's a part of him which wants to rip his own heart out right then and there for his blunder, but Junmyeon can't find it in himself to act on his thoughts. It's not meant to be like this. Sehun wasn't supposed to find out what he is in such a manner, not when he's being a _monster_ and feeding on his blood doll who happens to be Sehun's closest friend in the castle. He's been so unbelievably careless for forgetting to lock the door, for not smelling Sehun's scent the moment she had stepped in, all because of his bloodthirst which had taken complete control of his being.  
  
And now Junmyeon has to pay the price, of him potentially losing Sehun for good.  
  
The logical part of his mind tells him he can exert his powers on her, to alter her memories and make her forget everything she's seen tonight, so that things can return to normal. But the emotional part of his mind forbids him from doing it, for the sole reason that Junmyeon wants Sehun to fall in love with who he is, monster and all, and not who he wants her to believe he is.  
  
It seems like an impossible task, now.  
  
Junmyeon slows down to a jog when he nears Sehun's bedroom. Somehow, hearing the continuous sobs coming from within makes a dormant part of his emotions stir, almost as though his long-dead heart is wrenching at the sound. It's the cries of fear, Junmyeon knows. He's heard it far too many times in his centuries of damned existence, and he hates that it's happening to the woman he loves.  
  
Junmyeon presses his forehead against the door to Sehun's room when he reaches it, unable to find the words to say for the longest time ever. In the end, all he manages is a weak "Sehun, please."  
  
He can hear a startled gasp through the door, and the rustling of clothes – the dress which he had ordered, especially for Sehun – before a muffled and nasal _go away_ reaches his ear.  
  
Junmyeon isn't one to give up so easily, though. "Sehun, please, listen to me. I can explain." He pleads, knowing he's asking for the impossible.  
  
He nearly stumbles forward when Sehun throws the door open in a fit of anger. Her breathing is laboured, and Junmyeon hates himself even more for being the cause of the tears on her beautiful face. It's not supposed to be this way.  
  
"Then _explain_. How long do you intend to keep this a secret from me?" Sehun says, her voice surprisingly level for how emotional she seems at the moment.  
  
Junmyeon merely hangs his head in guilt. He hadn't planned on telling her anytime soon. "I was waiting for the right time. This– this is not something I can spring on you out of a sudden."  
  
Sehun chews on her bottom lip hard until it draws some blood, and Junmyeon takes a tentative step back. He hasn't fed enough, and the lure of Sehun's blood is almost too difficult for him to resist. Junmyeon closes his eyes for good measure, knowing that they're about to take on the colour of crimson. He's already made enough impact on Sehun as a monster. He doesn't have to look the part, too.  
  
"All those times you pressed close to my neck–"  
  
"It was me about to give in to my blood lust." Junmyeon finishes the sentence off for her, feeling the guilt burn greater in his chest. He's not proud of those moments, only thankful that he's never allowed himself to do something as unforgivable as feeding on Sehun. He would never. "I'm sorry."  
  
"And Wendy–"  
  
"She's my blood doll." Junmyeon turns away, unable to bring himself to face Sehun any longer. "I feed on her blood so that I won't attack anyone else when my thirst gets to an uncontrollable level."  
  
"Does she know?" Sehun asks, and Junmyeon doesn't dare harp on the inquisitiveness in her voice. For all he knew, he might be deluding himself into hearing it.  
  
Junmyeon nods in response to her question, nevertheless. "I am the vampire Prince, Sehun. I do not force others to bend to my will if I can help it. Wendy knows and agreed to it on her own accord."  
  
There's another beat of silence, and then: "What about my parents?"  
  
Junmyeon winces, because it's the very subject he would have liked to avoid. But now that things have come to this, Junmyeon thinks there isn't a point in escaping it any longer. He'd rather let Sehun know all of the secrets he's been keeping from her and having her hate him at once, rather than destroy her faith in him slow by slow bit.  
  
"They had no idea." He confesses, though the words grow increasingly difficult to express. "I– I hypnotised them into letting you marry me. I was _desperate_ –"  
  
"Because I looked like Sehee." Sehun cuts him off, the disbelief in her words, disgust on her expressions. "I _trusted_ in you."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry, Sehun. I never wanted to hurt you." Junmyeon tells her, and hopes that she can hear the sincerity in his words. Once upon a time, he might have harped on the idea that Sehee and Sehun were the same person, but after tonight, after seeing Sehun make the effort in reaching out for him with the hopes of cheering him up, Junmyeon finally _knows_ that it's a silly notion. Sehee, haughty and prideful in her own right, would never have done something like this for his sake.  
  
"It is rather late for you to think that, is it not?" Sehun tells him coldly, and moves to shut the door in his face.  
  
Junmyeon has never felt more shattered in his life.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
_There are many important lessons you can learn in life, if you know where to look_ , her mother used to tell her. Sehun knows that, yet learning how to pick who to trust seems to be a lesson she can never master, no matter how much she's tried.  
  
Sehun wonders if she's cursed to never be able to love, too, considering the fact that she's failed twice in that aspect now. She could see herself being in love with Junmyeon; she really did, before the truth about his actual being came out in the open.  
  
She could never love a monster, she thinks, as she finds herself looking over her shoulder at the place she's called her home for the last few months. There's a part of her that's reluctant to leave, after all the time she has spent living there, but the fear that resides deep in her nullifies it completely.  
  
It's why Sehun has chosen the time of day where she's sure Junmyeon would not be awake to leave – partly because she's afraid he might be successful in coercing her to stay. A part of her heart feels for him, no matter how much Sehun tries to deny it, to shut it out. Junmyeon's kindness has touched her in a way no one has, but it does not detract from the fact that he's a vampire, a _murderer_.  
  
"Princess, we should leave before the rain falls heavier." The footman calls for her attention when Sehun lingers a little too long before the castle. Sehun's eyes flicker towards the building for one last time, before she forcefully tears her gaze away and picks up the hem of her dress, taking her first steps towards the carriage that's waiting for her.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
"Are you not going to go after her?" Jongin asks, leaning against the wall as he watches Junmyeon.  
  
Junmyeon's standing by the window and holding the drapes apart, gaze fixed on the figure outside, his jaw set in a firm line. It isn't as exhausting for him to be awake at this hour, when even the heavens seem to have taken to sympathise with him. It has been raining for as long as he can remember, having started after Sehun had slammed the door in his face. Junmyeon can't really remember. The concept of time has blurred significantly for him.  
  
It's not after a long while that Junmyeon replies him. "What is the point, when she thinks that my mere existence is revolting?" He asks sardonically, the smile on his face wry. Junmyeon knows that light in her eyes, of fear and of loathing. He's not stupid enough to force her to stay; it's going to make her hate him even more, after what he's done to ruin her life. And she doesn't even know about him controlling Zitao's mind.  
  
Perhaps he does not deserve to love her, for all the selfishness he's shown.  
  
"You don't know that." Jongin says placatingly. "Sometimes, women do not speak their mind, especially when they do not know what they themselves want."  
  
Junmyeon shakes his head. "You were not there when I told her the truth. She can't even bear to look at me."  
  
"And you are going to give up this easily?" Jongin prompts, his eyes following Sehun as she walks towards the carriage. A few more steps before Junmyeon loses her forever. "This is not the Junmyeon I know."  
  
"Sometimes–" Junmyeon sighs, "–it is easier to let go than to hold on. I have done everything I can to keep her by my side, but when she has made up her mind, what else am I supposed to do?"  
  
"If you are sure." Jongin inclines his head, knowing there isn't a point in trying to change Junmyeon's mind when he has decided upon something.  
  
"It is for her own–" Junmyeon begins, only to cut himself off, his eyes growing wide when a shadow suddenly swipes across the castle ground and grabs Sehun right before she ascends the carriage, his mind going blank at the sight.  
  
It only takes several more seconds before Junmyeon dashes out of his study, feeling his throat clamp up at the pair of eyes which had looked up at him from below, evidently knowing he's watching everything closely.  
  
This is not happening.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
" _Let her go_." Junmyeon snarls the moment he comes to a halting stop at the entrance to the castle, his breathing laboured from the anger that's threatening to consume him completely. He remembers the conversation he's had with Taeyong less than a week ago. The other vampire shouldn't even be here; the time limit he's imposed upon Junmyeon hasn't even run out yet.  
  
Taeyong merely sneers at Junmyeon, his eyes only shifting ever so slightly when Jongin joins Junmyeon at the top of the stairs. His hands are wrapped tightly around Sehun's frame, pinning her in position, and the way he's pressing his cheek against Sehun's does not go unnoticed by Junmyeon. As if taunting him, Taeyong takes a deep whiff of the air around him, his tongue darting out to wet the corner of his lips. Junmyeon tenses at the sight of Taeyong's fangs.  
  
"Why? I thought you didn't care?" Taeyong asks, smirking back at Junmyeon. "I heard what you said, you know. About letting her go. So why don't you let me have her instead? She will make a great meal."  
  
As if proving his point, Taeyong tilts his head a little so that the tip of his fangs are hovering above Sehun's skin, and he tauntingly licks at her neck, right at her pulse point. It elicits another snarl from Junmyeon.  
  
"This is not what we have bargained about, Lee Taeyong. The week has not ended." Junmyeon tries, though he knows his efforts are in vain. Even though he's a pureblood like Taeyong, Junmyeon is also highly aware of the fact that Taeyong is much younger than him – faster, hungrier, more _violent_. He does not adhere to the same codes of conduct as Junmyeon, therefore rendering him highly unpredictable. There is no saying what Taeyong would do in the next second, but Junmyeon can't act brashly, either, not when Sehun is in Taeyong's hands.  
  
Junmyeon is at Taeyong's complete mercy, his hands figuratively tied behind his back, and Junmyeon _hates_ it.  
  
"I said you have to come to a decision within a week. It does not mean I will not act before the time is up." Taeyong tells him, even though Junmyeon already knows it. "What exactly do you see in her, that you are willing to compromise your standing in the vampire world and taint your pure blood for a mere human, hmm?"  
  
Junmyeon doesn't bother obliging him with a reply; the likes of Taeyong will never understand what it's like to really love someone without a care for their background, and he will surely scoff at Junmyeon's answer. His parents' ideals have rubbed off him too well.  
  
Taking his silence as a show of defiance, Taeyong presses his lips against Sehun's neck, parting them a little to show how his fangs are placing slight pressure on skin. "I wonder what would happen if I pressed just a _little_ bit harder? Can't imagine how lovely she would taste–" And, as if to prove his point, leans forward to place more pressure on her neck. Junmyeon's stomach drops when he can smell the sweet scent of blood wafting in the air, simultaneously thinking how it must feel to have Sehun's blood in him and trying not to give in to his carnal desires.  
  
It's repulsive, how he wants to feed on Sehun, but Junmyeon tells himself it's because he hasn't fed enough on Wendy.  
  
Beside him, Jongin tenses and takes a step back too, as if the slight increase in distance would reduce his desire to pounce on Sehun. "Junmyeon–"  
  
Junmyeon raises a hand to stop Jongin from saying anything more. He knows he has to do something to get Sehun as far away from Taeyong as possible, because he _can_ and _will_ sink his fangs into her carotids just to spite Junmyeon, but that's where Junmyeon finds himself cornered. There's no saying if Taeyong won't do it if Junmyeon as much moved a muscle. The distance that separates him from Taeyong and Sehun is too near yet too far at the same time – not nearly enough for him to get to Sehun fast enough, even if he pushed himself to his limit.  
  
"I will _destroy_ you, Lee Taeyong." Junmyeon growls, but he scarcely dares to breathe, not when Taeyong's grinning at him like that, the tip of his fangs still embedded in Sehun's skin, trickles of blood staining her white dress red. The scent is making his head spin, distracting him from the imminent danger Sehun is in, and Junmyeon shakes his head firmly, forcing himself to stay focused. Sehun's eyes are closed, but Junmyeon can see how afraid she is, can almost hear the frantic beating of her heart, and once again he hates himself for having put her in such a situation. Perhaps he never should have gotten too close to her. She would have been safe in the arms of another man, otherwise.  
  
"I'm waiting, Kim Junmyeon." Taeyong taunts again, his grin feral. "Come at me with your best shot. Show me that the great Vampire Prince hasn't been completely weakened by a mere human. If you do not move quick enough, I cannot promise what I will do to her." And then he takes off with Sehun still in his possession.  
  
Junmyeon curses aloud and moves to follow after them, but not after he stops Jongin from coming along. "No, Jongin. You need to stay behind."  
  
"But Junmyeon, you don't know what he is capable of. And with your mind in such disarray–" Jongin protests, only to clamp his mouth shut when Junmyeon whips around with the most dangerous glare he's ever seen on Junmyeon, telling Jongin that he will not hesitate to take Jongin down if he as much as dared disobey Junmyeon's orders.  
  
"This is _my_ fight, Jongin. I do not wish to drag anyone else into it unnecessarily." He hisses, feeling frustrated at himself more than anyone else. "Please, if you are my friend, then respect my wishes."  
  
Jongin appears conflicted for a moment – Junmyeon understands why, remembering the oath Jongin has taken all those years ago, to stay faithful by Junmyeon's side no matter what happened – but in the end, he acquiesces with his right arm crossed over his chest, bowing both in submission and a show of utmost confidence that Junmyeon _will_ pull through. "Stay safe, my brother, and may you emerge in triumph."  
  
Junmyeon flashes a thankful smile at Jongin, but says no more.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
It isn't difficult for Junmyeon to track Taeyong through the forest, though through the tasteless manner of following after the trail of scent left by Sehun's blood. Even if Junmyeon knows the wound on her neck is not nearly fatal, he still worries for her. There are many of his kind living in the vicinity, and if even a pureblood like him, who has walked upon the world for several centuries, is barely able to control himself from feeding on her, it automatically meant that her life is in grave danger.  
  
It is at a wider clearing that Junmyeon finds Taeyong _alone_ , though the franticness he feels is amplified when he realises Taeyong has left Sehun on a branch of the tallest tree. Even the slightest movement would have her falling to her death, but still Junmyeon finds that she is incredibly brave, not even a single cry uttered when she sees Junmyeon, only a gaze that's silently telling him she's confident he'll get her out of this situation. Junmyeon curls his fists tighter by his side and regards Taeyong with anger in his eyes.  
  
"Is there a need to resort to this?" Junmyeon questions, his voice as authoritative as it can get. Even if Taeyong is made of noble blood, Junmyeon still reigns supreme over him, being the ruler of their kind. For Taeyong to challenge him in such a manner only shows his blatant disregard for Junmyeon's status, and Junmyeon is definitely not pleased.  
  
"There is a need to remind the Prince where he stands – with his kind, not with our _food_." Taeyong says flippantly, not at all remorseful for what he's done. Out of the corner of his eyes, Junmyeon notices that Sehun has a hand pressed against the side of her neck, trying to stem the flow of blood which never seems to stop. It could only mean one thing, and his stomach lurches from anger.  
  
"She is _innocent_." Junmyeon snaps. "If you are not pleased with how I am ruling over our brethren, then take it out on me, not on her."  
  
Taeyong shrugs. "Oh, but she is the source of your incompetency. Have you forgotten what your father has taught you, my dear Prince? You need to remove the cause before remedying anything else." Then he smirks. "Now, _Prince_ Junmyeon, show me that you are still the fierce fighter I have always known you to be."  
  
Junmyeon needs no further invitation to dash forward, the anger and desire to bring Taeyong down driving him on. He has never felt angrier in his life, and knows that it's being reflected in the way his irises have turned a dangerous shade of red. He has vowed to keep Sehun's life safe even if he lost his in the process, and Junmyeon is more than keen on keeping it – even if it's the last thing he can do for her.  
  
Taeyong, seemingly fearless despite the things he's heard Junmyeon is capable of doing, runs forward to meet him in the middle, grinning wildly like this is all a _game_ to him. Perhaps he is; there isn't anyone who's stronger than Junmyeon in the vampire world, and Junmyeon knows the thrill of having to fight against someone who has the upper hand on him, no matter how suicidal it might sound to others.  
  
They both manage to land a hit on the other party at the same time, Taeyong with a gash across Junmyeon's shoulder, and Junmyeon with one across Taeyong's abdomen. It immediately draws blood, but that's where their superior healing abilities kick into action, their wounds narrowing within the next moment. Rather than feeling thrilled, though, Junmyeon feels more pressured at taking Taeyong down as fast as he can, because Sehun's safety still reigns supreme over his excitement that he has finally met his match.  
  
Taeyong evidently catches on to his thoughts, because even though he's injured, their healing abilities gradually getting impaired from the sheer amount and severity of wounds they have sustained, he still grins and springs backwards, putting maximal distance between him and Junmyeon. Junmyeon stiffens when he notices Taeyong's hand that's placed over the bark of the tree Sehun is perched upon through the blood in his eyes. It's all too easy to follow Taeyong's plans, but it doesn't mean Junmyeon doesn't find himself trapped. It's almost as though Taeyong is making things easy for him, with the intention of taunting Junmyeon with his actions.  
  
" _Taeyong_ –" Junmyeon says warningly, wincing when a sharp pain comes from the direction of his chest. He has nearly forgotten about the deep gash Taeyong has left mere inches away from where his heart is, where his healing ability is more sluggish than the rest of his body. The blood loss is making Junmyeon's head spin, his body weakened to a state where he's struggling to even keep himself upright, but Junmyeon refuses to let his weakness show. He refuses to provide Taeyong with the satisfaction of seeing him on his knees, gasping for breath and on the brink of losing his consciousness.  
  
"Oops," Taeyong says airily, though the force he uses when he slams an open palm against the tree is anything _but_ light. Sehun shrieks when the tree lurches forward, having had its bark crushed right in the middle, and Junmyeon freezes for a moment before he launches himself upwards and tries to catch Sehun before she lands on the ground. From that height, she would never be able to survive, and all the bones in her body would be crushed like a wooden puppet being thrown full-force against the ground.  
  
More blood trickles out the corner of his mouth when Sehun's body slams against his, the impact too much for his current state to withstand, and Junmyeon continues kneeling on the forest ground for a long while after they have landed. His head is spinning at a greater intensity now, and he doesn't think he can even stand without risking his legs giving way beneath him. Sehun is quick to realise that, climbing out of Junmyeon's arms to cup his face in her hands, shaking him gently to ensure that he's still with her.  
  
"Junmyeon. _Junmyeon_. Do you hear me?" She asks, and in his daze, Junmyeon wonders if he's imagining the panic in her voice, the way it's trembling around its edges. "Junmyeon, you have lost a lot of blood! Please, answer me!"  
  
Junmyeon forces a smile and slowly opens his eyes, not trusting himself to perform any sudden movements. At the very least, Taeyong has escaped in the meantime, probably to buy himself some time and recuperate somewhere else. Good, because Junmyeon is probably going to be the first to fall if their fight had carried on any longer. "You weren't supposed to see this side of me. I'm sorry."  
  
Sehun seems taken aback that he'd say such a thing to her, and she grows furious. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am a monster. I know that." He glances away from her, unable to look her in the eye when his own irises are still gleaming crimson. The mere sight of him being drenched in blood should make her feel plenty repulsed. "But I just wanted to keep my promise to you – to protect you even if my life depended on it."  
  
"You are, Junmyeon!" Sehun yells at him. Junmyeon can't be sure if she's being frustrated with him, or with herself. There are a lot of things about Sehun that Junmyeon doesn't know, and he wishes – futilely – that he'll have the opportunity to learn about her in the future. "You _are_ keeping your promise, and I do not want to see you dead because of me!"  
  
Junmyeon shakes his head and flashes a melancholic smile at Sehun. "Things are not as simple as it seems, Sehun. He is challenging my position as Prince, and I must accept it in a fight till the death. Wanting to keep you safe is only an extra motivation for me to succeed."  
  
"Then should he kill me–?"  
  
"I will surrender without a fight, and let him kill me." Junmyeon confesses, although at the moment, he doesn't think it's going to make much of a difference. If Sehun had left without Taeyong using her as bait, Junmyeon would still have given up his title willingly. He's accepted the general consensus that he's no longer fit to rule; it's about time for him to give way to another.  
  
" _No_!" Sehun gasps, completely horrified – though Junmyeon doesn't understand why. She shouldn't care about his fate, from the very moment she has decided to leave him for good. She doesn't have a reason to. "Do not say such things, Kim Junmyeon. I will not allow you to say such things." And – are those tears in her eyes? Junmyeon laughs at himself internally. He's really letting the situation get into his head.  
  
"It does not matter, Sehun. I am as good as dead if I lost you." A resigned smile finds its way onto Junmyeon's lips, and he allows himself to step out of line for once, pressing his forehead against Sehun's, savouring her warmth for the very last time. There have been many regrets in his life, Junmyeon muses, but one thing is for sure – he will never regret his meeting with Sehun, or how it has lead to his eventual downfall. Even though the amount of time he's spent with her is short, it's still the few happiest days of his life.  
  
It's then that he can feel Sehun's shoulders heaving, the warm tears flowing down her cheeks and staining his own when she presses a kiss to his blood-stained lips. Junmyeon really thinks his fantasies are getting the better of him as he draws close to his death. There is no way this is all happening to him, when Sehun has made it clear she doesn't want to have anything to do with his kind.  
  
"Take my blood." The words are barely above a whisper against his parched lips, but it makes Junmyeon pull away in alarm all the same. He can't believe what he's hearing, though the way Sehun is looking back at him tells Junmyeon she's serious. "Take my blood," she repeats herself, the light in her eyes unyielding, barring him from questioning her sanity at that point of time. "I know you will not stand down from the fight with Taeyong even if I begged you, so take what I can offer you."  
  
Junmyeon frowns at her and puts a greater distance between them. "Are you out of your mind? I cannot–"  
  
" _Junmyeon, please_." Sehun reiterates, her voice almost at the point of breaking. "There is no time for you to look for another blood doll before he returns, and you know that. You will end up dead from your wounds, from the pursuit if you continue on like this. So _please_ , let me do something for you."  
  
He raises his hand and caresses her neck gently, smoothing the area where Taeyong's fangs had punctured earlier – there is nothing but matted blood on it. Junmyeon wants to give in to her offer, yet at the same time, he knows himself. With the amount of blood he's lost and the injuries he's sustained, it's much too easy for him to forget about stopping. "I might end up killing you." He tells her, closing his eyes in hopes that he'll be able to block out the images in his head. It's futile.  
  
He can feel Sehun's smile on him when she covers his blood-stained hand with her smooth one. "I trust in you, Junmyeon," she says, and in the next moment, he can feel her pulse point aligned with his lips, nudging them apart with the slightest of movements. Junmyeon takes in a deep breath and pushes down the sickening lurch in his stomach, then sinks his fangs through her skin and _drinks_.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Sehun has her hands clasped in a prayer as she sits in the comfort of the library, hoping for the best. She's acutely aware of Jongin's concerned gaze trained on her, and the worry that seems to radiate off him is one she shares. Even Luhan, whom Sehun knows as playful and careless, is gravely silent tonight, her slender fingers stroking Jongin's back in a tender, comforting manner.  
  
_Illis quos amo deserviam._  
  
The weight of the gauze plastered against her neck only serves as a constant reminder of why she's there, and she absently runs the pads of her fingers over it, remembering how it had felt when Junmyeon had sank his fangs into her, the unmistakable thrill which had coursed through her veins too real to forget. Sehun is embarrassed to admit it, especially in light of the current situation – but she quite likes how it had felt to have Junmyeon drink from her, how it had ignited an unmistakable sense of passion in her.  
  
Then her stomach burns in jealousy when she remembers how Wendy has been on the receiving end of such a feeling for so long. Sehun clears her throat to dispel herself of those thoughts. It is unsightly of her to be envious of a servant.  
  
"We should head out in search of Junmyeon." Jongin suddenly says, his words loud in the silence of the library, and both Sehun and Luhan stir from their daze, just in time to see Jongin heading out the door. "It has been too long. I worry–"  
  
Luhan recovers first, and she has slotted herself between the entrance of the library and Jongin when Sehun blinks next. Sehun would have screamed, if she hadn't remembered in time that she's surrounded by vampires – ones who wouldn't think about feeding on her, though Sehun suspects it might be because Junmyeon would rip them into pieces, friends or not, if they even dared try.  
  
"Keep yourself together, Jongin." Luhan tells him quietly. It's the most serious Sehun has seen her, and it clashes greatly with the preformed image Sehun has of her. Never in her life had Sehun imagined the day she would find Luhan more mature than Jongin. "Junmyeon will not be pleased if you interfered. It is his fight, not ours."  
  
"But what if he _di_ –" Jongin starts, only to cut himself off when Luhan's fingers stretch threateningly over his neck.  
  
"I know you are worried, as do I, but this is not the time to act reckless. Do you remember what you have promised Junmyeon when you brought Sehun back? If anything happens to you, who else is supposed to go up against Taeyong because _I can't_." The only semblance of emotion Sehun can sense from Luhan is the slight quiver of anger in her voice, and Sehun can taste the love Luhan holds for Jongin. She's trying desperately to disallow Jongin from getting himself hurt, and is fully prepared to take him down herself if she has to, it seems.  
  
"Please, Junmyeon will not be happy to see you at odds." Sehun croaks just then, feeling a little surprised at how hoarse her voice is. She pays it no heed, though, and ambles towards the windows, pressing her palms against glass. The bad weather has not abated since the morning, and the veil of darkness is fast looming, yet there still isn't any form of news from Junmyeon. Sehun traces her lips with her fingers, still able to feel the ghost of Junmyeon's lips pressed against hers. It seems so much like a distant memory.  
  
A tense moment stretches between them, before Jongin sighs in resignation, knowing he is no match for two women who are keen on stopping him from acting on impulse. "Fine, I will wait–"  
  
The rest of Jongin's words do not reach Sehun, though, for when she sees a figure stumbling into the castle grounds beneath the rain, his clothes soaked by a mixture of rainwater and blood, her first instinct is to run.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Everything hurts.  
  
It's the first thought that registers in his mind when Junmyeon swims back to the shore of his consciousness. Each muscle of his screams in protest when he moves, seemingly kept in place by the bandages wrapped snugly around his bare skin, and Junmyeon honestly can't remember when was the last time he'd felt this sore. His head throbs when he tries to open his eyes, but Junmyeon's thankful he's at least shrouded in darkness. He doesn't think he'll be able to survive if he finds the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Glancing around to take in his surroundings, it doesn't take long before Junmyeon recognises where he is, and he frowns a little.  
  
Odd; he doesn't remember how he had managed to get himself home in one piece. All he _does_ remember, though, is the way Taeyong had knelt by Junmyeon's feet and begged for mercy, with Junmyeon's fingers digging into the flesh over his chest.  
  
It's one thing Junmyeon doesn't grant him, for all the hurt and fear Taeyong has put Sehun through. At least there won't be anyone brave enough to challenge him, now.  
  
When he thinks he's stable enough to sit, Junmyeon tries to prop himself up on his elbows, only to have his eyes widen in surprise when he realises belatedly that there's a weight on his arm. He turns to his left in confusion, but smiles when he finds Sehun sleeping there. As tired as she might appear, Sehun is still as stunning as ever, and no amount of self-control is adequate for Junmyeon to stop himself from stealing a kiss from her lips. It's the only luxury Junmyeon allows himself to have – Sehun is possibly going to leave once she has made sure Junmyeon is alright. And with his healing abilities back in place, it won't be long.  
  
Sehun stirs from the kiss, and instead of being furious with him, she flashes him the brightest smile ever, stealing Junmyeon's breath away once again. Junmyeon doesn't dare hope much, but he wonders if he's imagining the relief and joy he sees behind the smile. It doesn't quite make sense to him, though he's willing to live in the moment for a little while, even if he's merely being delusional. At least he'll have something happy to reminiscence over when he's left alone.  
  
"You're awake," Sehun exhales in relief as she allows Junmyeon to help her up, then does the unthinkable – she pulls him in for a deep kiss which leaves him even more breathless than before. There's a tinkling laughter and the pinking of her cheeks moments later, when she sees how confused Junmyeon seems to be when they break apart.  
  
"Did you just–" Junmyeon starts, only to have Sehun add on to the confusion when she kisses him again.  
  
He's positively sure he must be dreaming still. The blood loss is getting to him.  
  
"This is not a dream, and I am not insane." Sehun affirms for him, the smile mellowing down as she cups his cheeks with her warm hands. Junmyeon closes his eyes and leans into her touch. This is everything he's ever wanted.  
  
"But why? I do not understand," he says softly, afraid of shattering the illusion should he speak any louder. The moment seems so fragile.  
  
Sehun presses her forehead against Junmyeon's, as if trying to ground him to reality. "When I saw you battling against Taeyong, all I could see was a man who fought valiantly for me, a man who kept his promise to me even though I may not have reciprocated his feelings." She tells him, in a voice as quiet as his. There's only the two of them in that moment, and Junmyeon wishes it will never end. "And when you were severely injured from the fight, I realised that I couldn't bear to lose you. I realised that I have fallen in love with you, and nothing will ever change that fact."  
  
"I am a vampire, Sehun. A _monster_ –" Junmyeon reminds her, giving her a chance to change her mind before it's much too late. He's being overwhelmed with the desire to claim her as his, when she's pressed so impossibly close to him, her scent a completely intoxicating entity on its own. Sehun silences him with a finger against his lips, and she shakes her head in disagreement.  
  
"No, you are Kim Junmyeon, my prince, my _husband_. You will always be, no matter what you have done."  
  
It's all that Sehun tells him, before she closes the distance between their lips. It starts off tentatively, as though Sehun is fearing that Junmyeon might stop her at any given time. Junmyeon slowly coaxes her out of her shell, pulling her into his lap so that he can let his arms rest on her hips, to tell her that she'll be safe with him. He knows how afraid Sehun must feel to give him her heart, especially when she hasn't completely gotten over the incident with Zitao, but Junmyeon is eager to change her mind completely.  
  
It doesn't take long for Sehun to realise what Junmyeon is trying to tell her, and she lets herself go completely, gently sucking on his tongue when he seeks entrance and hums around it. A jolt of passion and desire runs down the length of Junmyeon's spine, prompting him to slowly lower Sehun onto the bed, and he elicits a whine of disappointment when he pulls away to lick at her neck. Sehun's fingers dig into his scalp from the way he's making her feel, his lips mapping every inch of exposed skin before he peels off the shoulder of her dress, leisurely exploring more of her body, a forbidden heaven before today. It's not as though Junmyeon hasn't seen all of her – he has, on the night she had slept with Zitao – but being able to run his hands down her smooth skin is an entirely different experience.  
  
Her nipples are already hard from arousal by the time her dress is midway down her body, and Junmyeon takes time to worship them, laving his tongue over one while he pinches the other with his hand. Soft mewls are tumbling off Sehun's lips uninhibitedly by now, each nibble and lick at her nipple causing her to arch up into him. She is so incredibly beautiful, _flawless_ like this, and Junmyeon wants to have this view all to himself.  
  
Soon her dress finds its way to the carpeted floor, her lace underwear joining it moments after. Junmyeon sits back on his heels for a moment, beholding Sehun's naked form in all its glory, before spreading her legs gently and moving to kneel between them. Sehun's cheeks are a deep shade of pink now, evidently embarrassed from the sinful sounds she has been making. She gasps even more when Junmyeon lowers his mouth to her groin, and a violent shudder wracks through her body when his tongue darts out to give her wet heat an experimental lick.  
  
"Junmyeon, p– _please_ –" She whimpers, a hand covering her face because she simply can't imagine what he's trying to do, because she did not experience something like this with Zitao, but Junmyeon _wants_ her to feel good. He knows she's still shaken from the run-in with Taeyong barely a day ago, and he wants to make her forget about it.  
  
"Trust in me," Junmyeon smiles up at her from between her legs, and when she gives a shy nod, it's all the signal he needs to proceed, to push the tip of his tongue past her folds. He likes that he's able to make her lose her mind with his ministrations, her hands grappling at the sheets with every flick of his tongue, toes curling tightly against the soles of her feet. If she had been trying to hold herself back from reacting to the pleasure that runs through her veins, Sehun no longer does, the moans coming out louder than the one that precedes it. It only takes several more licks and an insistent pressure of his thumb on her clit to push Sehun off the edge, her back arching high off the bed as her orgasm claims her, and Junmyeon continues sucking on her clit, eager to taste every last drop of her sex.  
  
He kisses Sehun tenderly when she comes down from her high, to which Sehun responds with a fervent kiss, her skin feverish to the touch as she tastes herself on his tongue, soft moans escaping into his mouth with every nip. Perhaps what little experience she has had with Zitao proves to be useful, because Junmyeon finds himself grunting when Sehun climbs into his lap and starts grinding down on his crotch. He can feel her wetness spreading across the fabric of his pants, and soon she starts fumbling with the button, trying to get the clothing article out of the way.  
  
Junmyeon is only too eager to comply, not even breaking the kiss as he allows Sehun to peel his pants off, but he does stumble a little when she wraps her warm hand around his cock and thumbs at his slit. The resulting pleasure nearly has Junmyeon spilling into her hands, had he not held himself back just in time. It's peculiar, how familiar Sehun seems to be with Junmyeon's body even though it's their first time together, her fingers scraping expertly up the underside of his cock, tracing the outline of his vein there. He feels himself growing weaker by the second under Sehun's hands, something which seems to not go unnoticed by Sehun. The smile he feels against his lips is smug.  
  
She does not give him the opportunity to speak, surprising him further with her well-concealed boldness when she lifts her hip and grabs hold of his cock, before sinking down fluidly. Junmyeon finds his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the pleasure, feeling her hot, hot walls clamp down on his cock. It feels completely different from the other times Junmyeon has slept with other women, and not even his experience with Sehee, in all her audacity in the bedroom, can compare to this. Junmyeon frankly isn't complaining.  
  
Once Sehun has gotten used to the sensation of Junmyeon filling her completely, she hooks her legs around his waist, her hands around his neck to anchor herself firmly to him as she starts rocking down onto his cock. Junmyeon finds his mouth latching against her sweat-slicked skin once again, slowly moving down to caress her breasts with his lips and tongue and hand, feeling the fullness of it in his palm. His other hand roams downwards, finding its place on her clit, and he paces the rhythm of his thumb with the rate she's fucking herself down on him.  
  
Together, they fill the room with a chorus of pleasured moans and sinful sounds, and it's with several more thrusts that they come in unison, Sehun burying her face in the crook of Junmyeon's neck with a whine as her orgasm washes over her. The sated smile Sehun has on her lips when Junmyeon tucks her beneath the sheets is one which Junmyeon will remember for a long time, as he curls up with her and kisses her again.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
"Be gentle–" Junmyeon grunts and squeezes his eyes shut when another bandage comes off his body, bringing with it the dried blood which has caked on the surface of his skin. Behind him, Sehun laughs a little at his reaction, but presses a kiss along the length of his wound after she has cleaned him up.  
  
"You seemed relatively pain-free when we were–" Sehun begins, though when she remembers how uninhibited she had been when they had sex earlier, Sehun promptly flushes a pretty shade of pink and says no more. "Do bear with it a little while."  
  
Junmyeon smiles at her sudden shyness, and picks her hand up and kisses her on the inside of her wrist. He's rather tempted to tease her for it, but decides against it in the end. They've only just made up after she had found out about him hypnotising her parents into marrying her to him, and Junmyeon loathes to get her angry so soon.  
  
_What if she finds out about Zitao?_ Junmyeon can hear Jongin's voice telling him that in his mind, though he ignores it completely. What Sehun doesn't know will not hurt her. It's better this way, and Junmyeon wants to be selfish just this once. He's allowed the woman he loves walk out of his life once. He's not going to let it happen again. An eternity can be very difficult to live with when he's alone.  
  
"Only because you are a good distraction." Junmyeon tells her. "But you've made me very happy with your decision to stay."  
  
Sehun replies with an equally brilliant smile and pecks him lightly on the corner of his mouth. "After what you have done for my sake, it would be cruel for me to decide otherwise."  
  
"You do not have the obligation to." Junmyeon says, even though he's not really complaining.  
  
" _Nunc scio quid sit amor_." Sehun quotes with a shy smile, and Junmyeon finds himself grinning in response. _Now I know what love is_. She's learning well. "I stayed because I wanted to. But there is one thing..."  
  
Junmyeon turns a little to look at Sehun when she trails off, and finds her worrying on her bottom lip. It's not very often that he encounters the hesitant side of Sehun. "What is it, Sehun?" He asks, slightly alarmed.  
  
Sehun continues to debate with herself for a moment longer, before she exhales quietly and holds his gaze firmly. "Change me."  
  
It takes less than a second for Junmyeon to react with an incensed : "No! Do you even know what you're saying?!"  
  
The determination in Sehun's eyes doesn't falter a single bit, even in the face of Junmyeon's anger. "Yes, I am asking you to turn me into your kind. It is possible, is it not? Luhan too–"  
  
"I am not going to sentence you to a life like mine, Sehun. Do you know how it feels to crave for blood, day after day that it drives to you the brink of insanity?" Junmyeon cuts her off. He can't imagine why she would want this, especially after she's seen him feed on Wendy. Humans are not supposed to do that.  
  
" _Junmyeon_ –" Sehun pleads with him to listen, her hands gripping his tightly to show him how much she wants this. "–what about the promise of eternity? How am I supposed to be with you for so long, if I remain human? I _age_ , Junmyeon. Do you not remember?"  
  
It's all that's needed for Junmyeon to hesitate. An eternity is indeed a long time. "You will be sterile if I turned you." He tries again, knowing that his words are in vain. Sehun seems to have talked this out with Luhan, and she has come prepared for any argument Junmyeon might throw at her.  
  
"It does not matter if we do not have children, Junmyeon. We will not have any, either way." Sehun points out, smiling wryly at him. "Please, Junmyeon. I know you will not let me go astray in my early days once I am turned. You will not desert me, I am sure. _Please_. Have faith in yourself, and have faith in me. It's all I ask."  
  
Junmyeon pulls Sehun closer to him and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, then holds her gaze. "Are you really sure about this? There will be no turning back, there will be no escape unless in death."  
  
Sehun smiles at him, and something tells Junmyeon that Sehun has never been surer in her life. "It will be fine, as long as I am with you."  
  
Knowing that Sehun will not let anything else change her mind, Junmyeon sighs in resignation and then inhales deeply before making a small cut over his wrist with his nail, allowing the blood to trickle down the length of his arm. He cups her face lovingly, and holds his hand out for her to take. "Once you take my blood, you will breathe your last as a human from its poison, and be reincarnated as my kind after. The process will be painful–"  
  
Sehun shakes her head and repeats her previous words. "I will be fine, as long as you are here."  
  
The seconds drag on between them for a brief moment, before Sehun presses her lips against the still-flowing liquid of crimson over Junmyeon's wrist, and drinks.  
  
  
  
  
  


_Love me faithfully,  
See how I am faithful,  
With all my heart and all my soul,  
I am with you,  
Even though I am far away._  
  
---


End file.
